Alone, Forever? (FoxyXChica OR mangle?)
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: Foxy is sad and alone. After the bite of 87 the pizzaria has been shut down for quite some time. When Chica is the only animatronic that talks to Foxy, will Foxy fall for her? Or will he fall for someone else when they hear the pizzaria will re open with new animatronics?
1. Insanity

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you for taking an interest in my story and I can't thank you enough if, when you finish this chapter, give me some feedback. I'd like to know if Im pushing the plot to fast or if Im not going in depth enough. Anything helps me as I can use it since this is my first story..now lets begin the story!**

Chapter 1-Insanity

Foxy's POV, 3:25 pm

I sit in my cove, rocking back and forth. I look at myself and start to take notice of how poorly I've been maintaining my body. Patches of fur are missing all over my body and my hook has began to rust. All I've been thinking about for the past 5 months is the bite of 87.. How I clamped my jaw in the poor lasses head..I've gone over it hundreds of time in my head about how my jaw just ripped her apart. I'm the reason the pizzeria has been closed for the past 5 months. Tears begin to run down my face as I keep rocking back and forth. I let out a whimper a little louder than I wanted to whimper. "Is Foxy crying?" A voice outside my cove speaks. I hold back my tears and put my hand over my mouth trying to keep quiet. "if they hear me crying again Freddy will kick the living shit out of me." I Whisper to myself.

"Foxy get yourself together before Freddy hears you and beats you up!" Chica said as she peeks in my cove. She glanced at me and zipped away from the cove. Chica is the only one that somewhat looks out for me, but she still cowers before Freddy since he can rip her apart. I manage to calm myself and scoot all the way to the back of the cove and I slowly start closing my eyes.. I begin to enter sleep mode.

-Time skip to next day-

Foxys POV, 7:34

I wake up after the longest nap i've ever had. I can hear the others outside my cove talking about something. I scoot closer to my coves curtains and listen closely to their coversation."So what are they doing now?" Bonnie asks the rest

"They're going to be opening a new pizzaria and we will be put in a storage room and used as parts for the new animatronics" Freddy says. I realize he sounds sad about this, i didnt know such a cold hearted bastard cold get sad.

"I cant believe this! Why would they use us as parts? We can still perform!" Chica exclaims

"After what Foxy did I dont think we will ever perform again..speaking of Foxy who's going to tell him? He's gone insane since the bite so I sure ass hell ain't going to tell him" bonnie says. I feel kind of hurt by this since before the bite me and bonnie were best friends.

"i'll tell him. I'm not afraid of him. Actually I feel bad for him, No one has talked to him in months". Chica says nevously. I hear her begin to walk towards my cove and I quickly lay down and pretend to sleep so she doesn't think I heard them talking.

 **Sorry this chapter is short, But it's 6 am and I haven't slept for 18 hours.. This story will have many twists and turns so get ready for some plot twists! I'm glad you will be joining me in this stories journey! See ya next chapter everyone!**


	2. A light In The Dark

**Alright, Another chapter! I'm sorry for any typos In the last chapter or any future chapters. I write my stories on my phone most of the time because Im usually not home but, you should know what Im trying to say when I make a typo. I'd also would like to say that I may bring in YOUR characters! I'll need to know how they act and who they like and all that jazz but I will add MOAR characters. Enough of me talking, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2-A Light in The Dark

Chica's POV 7:40 A.M.

After hearing the news someone had to tell Foxy. I was the one willing to go tell him so I began to walk towards his cove. Before I reach the cove I could hear something moving behind his Cove's curtains. I assume it's just Foxy waking up. I push aside the old purple curtains to see the dirty old fox sitting up against the wall, I was nervous about what I was about to do. I walked up to foxy, Looking at his body. His Endoskeleton was showing on his chest from him missing some of his chest plastic. He looked worn down and I could see his hook beginning to rust and his fur was completely dirty, the crimson colored fox is now a dirty brownish red. I had to wake him somehow so I gently shook him. "Chica lass? Is that you?" Foxy asks as he slowly opens his eyes to look at me.

"Yeah Foxy, I came to tell you the news." I tell him.

"well what is it? Am I getting scraped or something? It be about time they just get rid of me". Foxy says with a sad tone in his voice.

"No your not getting scraped Foxy, don't ever think you'll get scraped. Your family no matter what. Now let me get on with the news. We are going to be getting moved to a new pizzaria...but none of us will be performing". I choke a little, trying to hold back my tears. Foxy noticed me and he saw right though my fake smile.

"Aye lass, It's ok. Ol Foxy is still here for ya". Foxy tells me. I smile a little by this and continue on with the news.

"but the worst part is we are going to be put in a storage room and used as". I pause for a second "parts for the new animatronics". I cry. I could set the look on Foxy's face, He had a look of hurt on him. I begin to tear up but Foxy then did something I originally wouldn't allow.

Foxy's POV

I see Chica begin to tear up and I feel terrible.. If I just would've never have bit that kid this would've never happened. "Aye lass, Old Foxy will be here for you every step of de way". I say to her and I go up and hug her. I didn't realize what I just did till I did it.. Strangely enough she hugged me back.

"Foxy thank you for being so supportive in this time of crisis". She says.

"No problem lass. Now do you know when this will be happening?" I ask.

"Well today is Wednesday, so in about a week". She replys. I begin to realize that I will be stuck in a room with Freddy, I'm most likely going to die next week.

"CHICA! Are you done talkimg to that fox!?" Freddy shouts.

"Yeah Im coming!" She shouts back. She gets up and is about to walk out before she turns around to say to me "bye Foxy". My heart drops remembering I am now alone once again. The closest person I had to being a friend. I make my way into my pirate ship and go to my captians quarters. My bed has been worn out from the years I've spent sleeping on it. I mean Im way heavier than a human so you can imagine I'd destroy a bed faster.

"Foxy? Where are you?" I hear the familiar voice say from outside my ship. It wasn't Freddy, he would've been more aggressive. And also It didn't sound feminine so I know it wasn't Chica.

"What do ye want, traitor?" I say as I make my way out of my ship.

"Foxy Im sorry I never talked to yo-". I cut Bonnie off

"Ye left me in here alone. Alone for 5 months! What do ye want from me?" I say in a pissed off tone.

" I just...I just want to try and be friends again". He sounded sad but I didn't care, That damn bunny left me alone in here for those 5 months! We were best friends and he just left me hanging..alone with my thoughts.

"Bonnie me lad. I would like to but after you left me here to rot I can't imagine being friends again". I say to him.. We were now lookimg at each other and I could see he was sad. But I didn't care for the no good traitor.

"BONNIE I SWEAR! If you are talking to that damn broken fox, you'll join him Im being broken!" Freddy yells.

"Sorry for Bothering you Foxy". He said until walking out of my cove. I did feel just a but bad but I knew that bunny is no good now.

Chica's POV

I see Bonnie walking out of Foxy's cove. He told me he was going to try and be his friend again but I knew he wasn't going to get Foxy to want to be friends. Bonnie walks up to the show stage and goes to sleep. I feel bad for the bunny and I know he would've gotten beaten up if he stayed friends with Foxy before. I join Bonnie on the stage and also go to sleep..just thinking about Foxy.

-Time skip to 6 P.M.-

Chica's POV

I wake up and see Freddy at one of the party tables and Bonnie sitting on the stage next to me. While Freddy wasn't looking I started to sneak towarda Pirates Cove. I look at Bonnie with a look like "Don't bust me please". He just nods and I continue sneaking to the Cove. I reach the cove and quietly walk in. I see Foxy sitting next to the entrance of his ship, he was asleep. I go over and sit next to him, but when I go to sit down I hit my head on the ship. "damn" I say to myself. After about 5 minutes of sitting there I see Foxy looking at me out of the corner of my eye. When I turn to look at him his eye closes.

"why are ye in my cove, lass?" He asks me. I jumped because he looked liked he was asleep and then he just talks so like, of course Im going to jump a little. "Sorry lass, didn't mean yo scare ya".

"No it's fine Foxy. I'm here because.. Well your more of my friend then Bonnie and Freddy. Hell I don't even like Freddy and Bonnie doesn't really talk to me much so..I just thought I could come hang out with you" I say. I know by now Im blushing a little. I feel a connection between me and Foxy that I've never felt before.

Foxy's POV

This is weird. Chica has always seemed to be the type to avoid people. "it be ok with me lass if you stay, I enjoy having someone around finally". I see her blush slightly and I just brush it off. We sit there for quite sometime until she asks me something I was surprised about.

"will you show me around your Cove? I've never actually got to see around in here since we never really knew each other".

I was shocked because I realized she was right. "Alrighty lass, follow the Ol capt'n into his ship" I say. She blushes again and just nods. I begin the tour with my bedroom which was the first room in the hallway (when you walk in it's like a long hallway with rooms coming off of it). She was surprised I even had a bed because no one else had one in the restaurant. I then proceed down the hall and the next room is the bathroom with a shower and toilet.

"Why don't you ever go shower and clean yourself off?" She asks.

I stand there for a second and just realize how I could be nice and clean an look presentable. "well lass I kinda was depressed For the longest time and.. Well I just didn't want to be clean. It was a way to make myself stay depressed".

"Oh I see..are you still depressed?" I look at her and I get this warm feeling inside me.

"lass, since last night I've been a bit happier. I'll take a shower after we finish the tour ok?". She just looks at me and smiles and nods. We continue down the hall and I show her that I have 2 spare rooms but they are missing beds.

"Foxy, can I stay in one of your spare rooms for now on?".

"Why of course, they will finally get some use." I then smile, first smile I had in months. We finished the tour there and she said I can go shower and she will go make her room. I then leave her to her new room and FL shower, but first I hug her. "Thank ye lass. It means a lot to me to finally have someone around".

She smileA and hugs me back "your welcome Foxy, now go wash yourself" she says playfully. I start to walk to the bathroom until I hear a shout outside my cove.

"FOXY!".

 **Ok that's another chapter! WAY longer than the first one. I liked this one but I was kinda iffy with the Bonnie encounter. But you never know what will happen in the future right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one. BUH BYE!**


	3. Teaching Freddy a lesson

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm Hoping that this story still has your attention because it's going to start getting good in this chapter and the next few chapters. Now enough talking lets get on with the story!**

Chapter 3-Teaching Freddy a lesson

Foxy's POV 6:15 PM

I hear Freddy shout my name and I instantly hide in the bathroom. "Where's this fox? He's going to get it for talking to Chica!" He booms. I don't know why this dick keeps trying to find reasons to hurt me. I hear him running down my ships hallway and he stops infringe of Chica's room. "What are you doing Chica?".

"Freddy Im tired of getting pushed around by you! I'm not going to listen to you anymore because you just like to hurt Foxy and Foxy is my friend!" Chica shouts. There's brief silence before I hear a loud smack.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. It's about time you get taught a lesson, Chica".

I open up the door and walk up behind Freddy and I impale him with my hook right through his chest. He winces in pain and I whisper in his ear "Never lay a hand in the lass again or next time I'll rip you to shreds". I pull my hook out of Freddy and he falls to the ground. " Get out of me ship you Dick". He then geta up slowly and stares me in the eyes.

"This isn't over Foxy, I'll be back and when that happens I'll be the only one walking away".

"Freddy get the fuck out of here". I shout at him. He turna and walks away limping from the wound that's spewing oil. I then look over at Chica and I see she has a peice of plastic missing from her face. "lass don't you worry I'll never let him hurt you again" I tell her. She then hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much Foxy, he could've killed me if you didn't save me". She starts crying into my chest and I just hold her in my arms. I hear someone running down the hall and I know it's Bonnie because there's no way Freddy can run with his injury.

"What happened?" Asked the nervous Bonnie.

"That damn near came looking to hurt me because I was hanging out with Chica. I was hiding in my bathroom when I heard him hit Chica. I snuck up behind him and rammed my hook through his chest". Bonnie just stares at me blankly.

"well, what's going to happen when Chica comes out to sleep? Do you think he will hurt her?".

"No worries mate, she's staying in here. You know Bonnie I have another spare room if ye would like to stay. I don't know how you can stand the damn bear".

"I take you up on that offer, I hate the bear. Where's the room at?". I point him to the room and then sit down next to Chica. I'm slowly starting to, what humans call "love" Chica.

Chica's POV

Foxy just saved me and I have no idea on how to repay him. I just feel so, Im not sure if I love him or if Im just happy to have him. "Foxy, I just don't know what to say. You saved my life and I just don't know how to repay you".

" it be ok lass, ye don't need to repay me in anyway. You've already repaid me with friendship which I've needed more than ever in my life". I just looked at him with the biggest smile on my face. Foxy is damn amazing and Im sure I love him now.

"Foxy you're so amazing". I manage to say.

"Thank you lass. May I stay here and lay with ye?". IF I wasn't blushing before than I sir as hell am now. He is just so perfect.

"of Course Foxy. I'd love that". I then sit up against the wall and joins me. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. We both fall asleep without knowimg Bonnie was listening to use the whole time.

Bonnie's POV

Holy hell they love each other. I peek in Chicas room and Foxy is cuddling her. I go back to my room and go to the desk. There's pencils and paper which I don't know why the hell Foxy has that in here or even why he has spare rooms. Being the dick I am I decide to write them a little letter and leave it infront of them.

 **Alright this chapter is shorter than the last but I needed to give you guys something before the end of the night. I hope you guys are enjoying my story and don't worry Freddy will not die...or will he? OH SNAP! Alright I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	4. Love Is In The Air

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting another chapter yesterday. I'll make it up to you with this chapter being at the least, 1,000 words. At the time Im writing this, This story has 157 views! I didn't know it was actually that interesting. Now enough of this talking lets get on with the story!**

Chapter 4-Love Is In The Air

Thursday, Foxy's POV 6:10 A.M.

I wake up next to Chica, Sleeping and still looking pretty like usual. I see a note left infront of us and I lay Chica on the floor gently. I pick up the note and laugh at what it says.

 _Dear Foxy and Chica,_

 _I've seen you two cuddling and I listened in on you last night. And Foxy you should seal the deal and get you some of that boneless Chicken. As for Chica, I have no joke for your side of that LOL. Now Im assuming Foxy will read this first since he's more of an early bird. Now you two be safe and watch out for Freddy since he will try to hurt you both. If you need me at all I'll be spending most of my time in my new room._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bonnie the Bunny_

I just laugh at the letter. The boneless chicken was a good joke. I go to my room and put the note in one of my drawers of my desk. I can't let Chica see that note and turn me down because I asked her too early. I would like to spend more time with her and I'll do that today. Ahh I have come to realize I do love Chica but Im going to spring the question on Monday so I'll have 4 days to get to really know her and spend time with her. I walk back to Chica's room and I see her still sleeping still. I walk to her and sit by her for awhile. After about 15 minutes I see her wake up. "Morning Chica".

She looks at me with a smile."Goodmorning capt'n".

"How did ye sleep?".

"Great actually, Thanks for asking. May I use your shower? I'm becoming a dirty yellow". I laugh a little and nod. She walks off and I see Bonnie look in the room.

"Hey man did you read my note?".

"Yes and I thought it was quite funny. But Im not going to ask her out just yet".

"well when and how are you going to do it?". I sit and think about it for a but. Maybe I should wait till the pizzaria re-opens.

"Well I don't know I might wait till the new pizzaria opens and I don't know how I'll ask".

"Well..I know you don't really like me anymore And you don't want to be friends but, I'll help you out man". I begin to feel terrible after how I didn't give him a second chance but on the other hand he did leave me to rust away. But I guess he didn't have a choice because Feddy could have beaten him up.

"Bonnie I be sorry for being mean and not giving you another chance but I'd like to be friends again. And thanks for wanting to help me out because I be worried about if she would say yes or no".

"Bro, don't worry about the yes or no part. Lets make her next couple of days the best days and I'll guarantee you a yes out of that chicken". I agree with him and we begin to come up with ideas on what we should do on each day leading up to Wednesday.

Chica's POV 6:20 A.M.

I get out of the shower and look in the mirror. I'm amazed how pretty my feathers are and how bright my yellow color is. I look brand new and I couldn't wait to show everyone! Speaking of that Foxy hasn't washed his dirty ass yet so Im going to go get him to do that. I dry off and go to my room and hear Foxy and Bonnie talking. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about so I just walked in. When I walk in they both just look at me with blank states. "what? Am I still dirty somewhere?" I ask.

"n-no are just, Beautiful. You are some serious eye candy". Foxy says.

"w-well thanks Foxy. Speaking of me being clean and pretty, you need to go shower like now because you didn't yesterday". I was blushing over what Foxy said about me .

"Oh alright lass. I'll be back then". He says and he walks out and to the bathroom.

"So Chica, Do you like Foxy?". Bonnie asks.

"Well of course. He's a really good friend". Bonnie just laughs at me and I just don't know why. "what is so funny huh?".

"I didn't mean do you like him as a friend". I start blushing again and Bonnie notices this. "My god you do don't you?".

"NO I didn't say that. But he is nice and sweet. He cares for me and he did save me from Freddy yesterday. He also is kinda hot for a old dirty fox. OK maybe I do like him a bit but Im not trying to date him or anything. He's just an amazing friend right now". Bonnie begins to laugh again and this time he sees I look pissed this time.

"You love him Chica just admit it". I look down at my feet and blush madly. Bonnie has figured it out but does Foxy know? It's true Im crazy for the pirate but I don't think he feels the same.

"Ok you got me alright? Yes I love him but I don't know if he loves me back. I'm just going to give him time to start liking me and hopefully he asks me out soon. He's just so great" I exclaim.

Bonnie just smiles and I hear him whisper to himself "I knew it". I feel awkward being alone with Bonnie since he's just staring at his feet now.

Bonnie's POV

I look out the door and see Foxy across the hall and smile. He got her to say all that around Foxy. He then silently walks to the bathroom making sure Chica doesn't hear him walking.

"So Bonnie, are you hoping some lady comes next Wednesday for you to love?". Chica asks. This was a weird question because I haven't thought about it at all. I giggle a bit.

"Im not one to really want a relationship but hey, Anything is possible right?". She nods and asks another question I didn't see coming.

"Bonnie have you ever liked me in a more than friend way?". I kinda feel awkward with how Im about to answer her.

"well yeah. About the second week of you being here I fell for you. But I have up seeing as you didn't seem to be very social. I think it was a good thing u didn't try anything on you because u would've never got to be able to see Foxy finally happy again" I say. I see she smiles and she looks like she's crying almost. "Are you ok Chica?".

"Yeah Im just filled with happiness.. I've made Foxy actually happy and it just makes me cry when I know Im his light in the dark". I hug her which she doesn't mind surprisingly."Thanks Bonnie for listening to me".

"No problem Chica. I'm going to go lay down for a bit alright? I'll see you later". She nods and I leave to go to my room But before I walk in I see there's another room across from mine that Foxy has never mention. I open it up and see it another bedroom. I wonder if at night we were all mental to come sleep in Foxy's ship. I see carved in the hall is "Bonnie's Room". I look around and see he has a boombox in here. How he got this? I have no idea. I look at it and mess with it until I figure out how to use it. I open up the place where It takes the cassette tape and I see a tape inside. Written on it is the words "For Chica". I guess he liked her way before yesterday. I put the tape back in and press play. A song plays and I know exactly why he has "For Chica" written on it. I recognize the song to be the song called "Like I Can" by Sam Smith (I know it's 1987 but come on just use your imagination).

"Bonnie lad. What are ye doin?". I turn around to see Foxy looking sad.

"Foxy were you going to play this for Chica back when I liked her?". I ask.

"Yes lad. Sorry but I loved her back then as well and I found all that in the security office. The guard that night left it there so I took it.". I look at him and frown. "Why the long face mate?".

"You didn't want me to be with her?" I say.

"Well only because I liked her. It was the past Bonnie and I was just a bit jealous of how you got to spend all the time with her". He looks down at his feet "I be sorry for not telling ye Bonnie. I see you later Ima go by Chica". I wave to him and think. Maybe I should be the one who gets to date Chica.

 **Oh no Bonnie likes Chica too! What's goimg to happen? This chapter has 1,600 words which I hope makes up for not posting yesterday. Who do you want to see date Chica? And what about Freddy? We got a lot of possibilities here. I had serious writers block in this chapter but once I got the ideas flowing it went fast AF! See you guys next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	5. jealousy Is A Powerful Emotion

**Sorry yet again for not posting for a few days but I was staying in a hotel and I just wanted to relax. I'll make this chapter atleast 1,000 words for you guys. Last chapter had a bit of a twist at the end so lets see where It takes us! On with the story!**

Chapter 5-jealousy Is A Powerful Emotion

Friday, Bonnie's POV 4:15 P.M.

I sit in my room staring at the boombox. It makes me think about Chica and how I still have feelings for the beautiful yellow chicken. I should just get over it because Foxy has spent every minute with her since Wednesday. I may sabotage there relationship then I could I have Chica all to myself but, then I'd destroy Foxy and I don't want to do that.

"Hey Bonnie". I hear from the doorway. I look up and see Chica standing there in the doorway.

"Hey Chica, what's up?". I ask.

"well Foxy is busy doing something and said I couldn't see so I thought I'd come see how you were doing". Wow I never thought I'd hear here be interested in me.

"Well thanks for taking an interest in me. I was just sitting here looking at this boombox".I then remember the tape inside of it and what it said on it.

"What song do you got in right now?" She asks. I can't lie and say that it's a song I had for her because Foxy will be pissed.

"It's something that uh, Foxy had for you when I liked you". I looked down at my feet and just get sad thinking about the past. Chica presses play and she gets wide eyed.

"did..did Foxy like me as well?". I nod and she just looks at me. "Oh Bonnie it's ok. If we ended up together he wouldn't have stole me from you".

"That's not why Im sad Chica. It's just, I still like you but Im not going to ruin what you got with Foxy" I say. She then just hugs me. But I then take it a step further and kiss her.

"B-Bon-Bonnie lad. What are ye doin?" I hear a saddened voice come from my doorway. I look over and see Foxy witnessing the kiss. Chica quickly pulls away from our kids and looks at Foxy with a horrified expression.

"Foxy it's not what it looks li-". She's cut off by Foxy almost yelling

"How could you Chica? And Bonnie I can't believe you. I don't want to see either of you ever again!". Foxy storms out of the room and I peek out the door to see him on his knees at the end of the hall crying. He gets up and walks into his room with tears running down his face.

"Bonnie look what you've done! Now Foxy hates both of us and it's your fault". Chica is about to break into tears as she sits down on the ground.

"Chica I got an idea but we got to wait till tomorrow. I think I know how I can get Foxy to love you again". Chica looks at me with big eyes and then I realize I just told her that Foxy loved her.

"wait Foxy loves me? And when was he going to tell me?" She asks. I get a little nervous when I know I have to tell her.

"well me and him have decided to make all the days since Wednesday to be the best and then next Wednesday he was going to ask you if you want to date". After saying all that I feel a little guilty for telling Chica mine and Foxy's secret. Me and Chica Decide to just sit down and take a nap since we decide to execute our plan to get Foxy to love Chica again tomorrow. Me and Chica sit next to each other and fall asleep.

Foxy's POV 5:10 P.M.

I can't believe that damn bunny is stealing my girl. I look around my room and look at the table I set up with candles on it. Tonight I planned on having a romantic dinner with Chica but that's not going to happen. I blow out the candles and push the table into the corner. I walk over to my messed up bed and lay on it and as I lay on it I realise it still has a little bit of fluff to it. I begin to drift into a much needed sleep when I see a brown blur out the corner of my eye but I was already going into sleep mode.

Saturday, Foxy's POV 8:10 A.M.

I wake up and try to get up but for some reason I can't move my legs. I look down to see my legs broken and destroyed with a small pool of oil under them. My first thought is Bonnie but he wouldn't do something so evil to me like he did yesterday that bastard. It was probably Freddy since he made it sound like he would strike again. I hear someone knock on my door and a faint female voice can be heard sayimg "hello?". "Chica if it be you please come help me" I say. She opens the door and sees my legs.

"Oh god no I'll be back hold on Foxy". She says as she rushes out of my room. About 5 minutes of sitting there she comes back with Bonnie and some pick me up and help me get the feel of being crippled. I Thank them and tell them to leave my room but Bonnie insist that he has to talk to me so Chica leaves the room and we begin to chat.

"Foxy look Im sorry for what happened yesterday I just got carried away. She was just hugging me because I uh, might have spilled the beans about what you were going to do on Wednesday". Bonnie looks at me with a sad expression and I give him a glance of hatred.

"So what ye are saying is that you ruined everything. Bonnie Im just about had it with ye. First you go into that room and find my boombox and then ye steal my girl. How could you Bonnie?". He just gives me a speechless look and I just stare him down.

"Foxy that's not what I'm-" I cut him off.

"Bonnie why don't ye just get the fuck out of my room I don't want to see you till the reopening". He nods and just walks out looking at his feet. He then returns with my boombox and puts it down and presses the play button.

"Sorry Foxy, thought I'd atleast return your boombox". He leaves and I listen to the all to familiar song. I then begin to tear up and I go to my door and lock it. I pick up the boombox and just lay down holding it and listening to the song. I just lay back and let my tears flow as I think about Chica.

Bonnie's POV

I feel terrible as I walk back to Chica and sit by her on the ground. I start to tear up when Chica looks at me. I then run to the room with my name carved on the wall and just fall to my knees crying. I look around and see a few more tapes over on a desk in the room. I wipe my tears away my tears and look at the tapes. I see one has the words "Savage-Swing" on it which I assume is a song and the other 2 tapes don't have writing on it. I then decide to go and give them to Foxy. I go and knock on his door only for a sad and low voice to respond.

"Go away or ye will walk the plank!". I then just slip the tapes under the door and leave to go see Chica.

"Bonnie I don't think Foxy loves me anymore" she says to me with a depressed look on her face.

"Well Chica, I don't think he has to love you. Because I'm here for you Chica". She then brings me into a hug but when she does I just think about what I did to Foxy, I just stole his girl. I then remember how he would never do something like that to me and I begin to full up with guilt. Then he wakes up with broken legs? I have destroyed Foxy in knew day. But the thing is, I'm the one who deserved Chica anyways, Not that damn Fox.

 **Wow that was kind of a Dick move am I right? But remember that the future is very mysterious. Now I did read a few new reviews and I love the feedback so keep it coming! It's what makes me want to write more! Until next time everyone, BUH BYE! (BTW word count at the end is around 1,400 words so I hope that was good enough, deal with it if it isn't OH SHIT GET TOLD!)**


	6. Her Arrival

**Alright I have come to realize I do need to speed It up just a tad bit so I'll skip about 3 days but don't worry all that happened was Foxy stayed in his room, Chica and Bonnie just slept for 3 whole dayz And Freddy is just doing his thing. Now I am going to- wait I won't tell you or I'll ruin to much. I hope your ready for this chapter, LETS GO!**

Chapter 6-Her Arrival

Tuesday, Foxy's POV 8:30 P.M.

I wake up and work my way out of my room. I feel like I'm slowly skipping into my old insanity once again. The thought of being stuck with everyone in a room is enough to make me want to rip everyone apart. I work my way to the bathroom and start to full up my bathtub. As I wait for it to full Chica walks in and has a shocked look on her face.

"Oh uh sorry I'll shower some other time". She says as she walks out. I begin to get pissed because now she seems almost scared of me. I just continue with my filling of the tub and I close the sore to the bathroom. I then carefully slip my useless legs in and slide down into the tub. I try to relax and get the thought of killing Bonnie of my mind.

Bonnie's POV

Now that Foxy is out of the picture I can seal the deal and get Chica for myself. I am going to be with her and Foxy will be alone just like I had planned out since I wrote the letter and put it in front of him a few days ago. I see Chica come back into our room even though she said she was going to go shower. "What brings you back to the room?" I ask.

"Well uh, Foxy was about to take a bath so I'll take my shower in a little bit when he's done" She says. I then know what I want to do next to destroy Foxy. I tell Chica I'll be back and I go to Foxy's room. I take his boombox and all the tapes and I go and hide them in the room that I originally found it in. I got the idea to blame Freddy for snooping around his room and stealing his boombox and music and then he will seek Freddy out and Freddy will destroy Foxy. I hate that Fox and I hope this is the last day I see him.

Freddy's POV

I feel so alone now that no one is anywhere but inside Pirates Cove. I hear a faint shout coming from Pirates Cove and it sounded like Foxy's voice. I then see Foxy coming out of the Cove with..crutches?

"Freddy what did ye do with my boombox? First my legs and now my boombox?". He is practically shouting at me.

" I didn't take your boombox and I don't know what happened to your legs" I tell him. He looks at me with disgust and I don't understand why he thinks I did it. Unless maybe Bonnie took a spare Freddy head to frame me. But he most likely wouldn't do that just to make Foxy mad at me.

"What do ye mean you didn't take my boombox and you do know what happened to my legs ye dick!" He yells. I decide to go out on a limb and just say my theory about Bonnie because I have no idea what he is talking about. This time I actually don't feel like being mean to Foxy.

"Foxy it seriously wasn't me, I haven't been in your cove for years. It might me Bonnie trying to frame me by taking a spare Freddy head but I don't know why he would do that" I say. He looks st me in utter shock and I just ask him "what?".

"Freddy he wanted us to fight. He's trying to get rid of me so he can have Chica all to himself. Freddy I have a proposal for you but for it we will have to work together and I'll have to full you in on everything you missed". He says.

"Well Foxy, enlighten me with your plan". I tell him. And we begin to talk over our plan on how we will get that bunny back for framing me and hurting Foxy.

Bonnie's POV 11:25 P.M.

I hear the trucks arrive at the restaurant and everyone goes into the new parts and service room they added a few days ago. Freddy and Foxy go to sleep mode and me and Chica hold each other and wait for the humans to leave. They take so long we end up falling asleep.

Foxy's POV 1:15 A.M.

I wake up to see everyone asleep in the room. I decide now would be a good time to explore what they did with the place while we were alseep. I walk out to see they remade the stage and restaurant area but that's not what my eyes were focused on. I was staring at the new animatronics which seem to be alseep on the stage. Now what I was curious about was If there was a new version of me. I walk around until I see the the Cove renamed Kids Cove, seems kid friendly. I push the curtains aside to see the most beautiful,Sexy,and amazing animatronic ever. It was a female version of me with white fur and some pink as well. She also had pink lipstick and she was a tad shorter than me. It's was nice to see her up until I heard something that sounded like a faint "hello".

 **Alright I couldn't sleep so I will post this chapter today as well so that's around 2K words in one day since this is about 1,000 words and the last chapter was 1,400 words. I hope you like my introduction of the lovely Mangle and I hope your excited to see how Foxy handles having another Fox around. Leave your thoughts In review on what you think Freddy and Foxy are going to do to Bonnie. I bet all your theories will be wrong XD till best time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	7. Meeting The New Gang

**Alright it's getting good now that we can finally get another female in on this! I hope you're enjoying the story and I'm Going to try and make most chapters around 1,000 words or more so be happy about that! Onwards with the story!**

Chapter 7-Meeting The New Gang

Foxy's POV 1:20 A.M.

I look at my female version and I think It just said hello to me. "hello? It be you lass?" I ask.

"y-ye-yes. Who are you?" She asks me back. Her voice is damn beautiful.

"I be the legendary Foxy the pirate, the biggest attraction of the old pizzaria until I was..shut down". I feel as if I said to much but she see just ignores the shut down part. "So who are ye?" I simply ask.

"Well I'm Mangle the pirate fox. Im the, new you I guess" she says. I am so deeply inlove with her.

Mangle's POV

This fox is so sexy. His body is so slim and he just sounds hot. We stare at each other before I ask him if he would like to come into my ship. He nods and we proceed into the freshly painted brown ship. First I take him to my room which is painted white with pink carpet and a bed with a pink blanket. I see Foxy looking completely astonished.

"Mangle your room is amazing, this used to be my room but I didn't have carpet or a fluffy bed or such nice colored walls. They really outdid themselves with your room you lucky lady" He says. I blush a bit and thank him and I continue with the tour. Next is the bathroom with a desk with a mirror for makeup and a shower. All if it of course being white. Foxy is yet again amazed by the room. "Ok so they seriously upgraded the ship I see" He says.

"Was it really bad before?" I ask him and he nods not giving me any details So I just lead him to the next room which is a spare bedroom. It has a big fluffy bed and it's walls are painted crimson red like Foxy's fur. The whole room is pretty much red except for the bed being white with of course has a red blanket.

"Lass um, would you mind if I stayed in this room for now on?" He asks. I tell him of course and we continue on with the tour. I show him the next room being all yellow and the same layout of his room. I continue to show him two more rooms that look exactly the same as his Foxy's except one is brown and one is blue. We finish the tour and head back to my room and I'm filled with joy of having Foxy stay here with me. After we sit down on my bed for a bit and just look at each other as another animatronic comes in.

"Hey Mangle! Who's is your friend here?" Toy Chica asks.

"He's the old version of me and he decided to stay here with me too. His name is Foxy" I tell her. She looks at Foxy with a concerned look.

"Well um, Foxy. May I ask what happened to your legs?" She asks. I didn't notice the sexy pirate was crippled till now.

"Well ye see.. I used to love our old version of Chica but our older version of Bonnie liked her too. Me and Chica were very close till I seen Bonnie and Chica kissing. Then later that night while I was alseep he broke my legs then stole my boombox". Foxy looks as if he remembered something. He then leaves the room and comes back with his boombox. "would ye lasses like to listen to what I wanted to play for Chica?

"we would love to listen to it!" I exclaim. He presses play and my heart drops as I hear the lyrics of the song. I look at Toy Chica and see she is sharing the same feeling of sympathy for Foxy.

"aww Foxy is ok you got us now" Toy Chica says and she hugs him. I feel a bit jealous but I know in the long run she won't get Foxy.

"Hey ladies! What's-" Toy Bonnie says as he enters the room. He is shocked at what he sees infront of him. "Who is this?" He asks.

"This is the older version of me. Toy Bonnie, Meet Foxy the Pirate" I say. Chica breaks the hug wait Foxy and Bonnie shakes his hand.

"This song sounds depressing" Toy Bonnie says. I look over to see Foxy almost in tears and I take the opportunity to hug him.

"Oh Foxy, You'll never feel like this again when your here with me" I say as I go and hug him. He hugs me back and holds me in his big arms. I see out of the corner of my eye Toy Chica rolling her eyes. If this is going to be a fight for this Fox I sure as hell and going to win.

"Well it was nice to meet you Foxy. Now come on Chica lets leave these two alone so they can talk about there adventures of being pirates" Toy Bonnie says. Toy Chica looks at me, then at Foxy, then back to me and winks. I know this is going to be one hell of a war for this crimson fox.

"So, Mangle. I must say ye be very pretty for a pirate" Foxy points out. I blush but I I'm going to show him I'm a fighter.

"oh so your saying a pretty girl like me can't go plundering for treasure?". This puts Foxy in a weird position and I can tell he didn't mean it in a negative way.

"Oh I'm sorry lass. I didn't mean to come off rude". He says as he looks at me begging for forgiveness in his eyes. I burst into laughter.

"Foxy I'm just messing around with you. I actually find it very flattering that you called me pretty" I admit. I begin to feel my cheeks get hot and I can tell I'm blushing.

"Well lass to be honest you are very beautiful and your white fur is dazzling. Your eyes are gorgeous and your body is just..marvelous" Foxy confessed. I feel an overwhelming emotion for Foxy that can only be explained with one word, Love.

"Oh Foxy you are the most magnificent man in the world" I assured him. I then went in and kissed him when we had a moment of silence. "Would you like to sleep in here with me?" I ask.

"Yes of course lass. I'll get the door and we can lay down then" he insisted. He closes the door and we lay down and cuddle together. This is going to be so amazing having Foxy around all the time!

 **Well now you know that even though Chica is out of the picture we got Toy Chica in on this! And you can see mangle is determined to keep Foxy. I hope you like that twist and don't forget, How are all the old animatronics going to act when they see their toy counterparts? This chapter was around 1,152 words which is a bit shorter than the last few but hey atleast it's not less than 1,000 words. Alrighty well I'll see all of you in the next chapter, BUH BYE!**


	8. He's My Fox

**I am sorry for how long it's taken for me to post this chapter. School has started for me and I've been dealing with that and well. Tbh I keep putting this off because I am a serious Destiny gamer. Now im sorry if you like this story but idk I don't feel like you guys like this stuff to chat with me or anyone else who has read my story? Join my Kik group chat! Find it by searching #MyWritingHasNoLimit. Im sorry for the delay of this chapter but lets get on with it!**

Chapter 8-He's My Fox

Thursday, Toy Chica's POV 12:05 P.M.

After a long day of performing for the kids and then waiting for it to be midnight, I feel like visiting mangle and that sexy fox named Foxy. I make my way into the cove and go inside mangle's room. "Hey Mangle!" I say as I walk in. She's sitting on her bed resting after her long day and looks up at me.

"Hey Chica, what's up?" She asks.

"Just wanted to see what's up. I don't really have any girls to talk to besides you" I say Even though I didn't come here for her. I go and sit with her and after about 5 minutes of us just making small talk Foxy comes in with 3 other animatronics.

"Aye lasses, I'd like to introduce you to the old gang! Bonnie,Chica,Freddy, Say hello to Toy Chica and Mangle" Foxy announces to me and Mangle. We say hello and they greets us back but I could see the old Chica staring me down.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys but we are going to meet the new Freddy and Bonnie" the old Freddy says. He then walks out with Bonnie and Chica but Foxy stays here with us.

"uh, Can I have you lasses help me with something?" Foxy asks.

" Well of course Foxy, What is it?" I question him.

"Can ye help me fix my legs? I can't stand these crutches". I look at his broken legs and feel bad for him.

"Well of course Foxy! Anything for you" Mangle says. I look at her with a blank stare and look back at Foxy and nod in agreement. We then go to the parts and service room and find spare parts for his destroyed legs and then begin to repair him.

-20 minutes later-

"Thank ye lasses for fixing me" Foxy says.

"No problem Foxy, I would do anything to help you" Mangle says to Foxy, trying to sweeten the fox up and make him like her. I just roll my eyes at this.

"Yeah Foxy, Whatever you want we are here for you, Don't be afraid to ask me for anything" I tell Foxy. I manage to make him blush and I smile. I look over at Mangle and smirk at her and she gives me the glance of death.

"Well thank ye. I be heading back to my room to rest now lasses, bye!" Foxy says as he hugs both of us and leaves.

"Alright bitch lets get one thing straight, Foxy is mine and you won't be taking him from me". Mangle says to me after getting in my face.

"Look Mangle, I'll take that fox whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do about it ok? Now I suggest you back off before something happens" I yell in her face. She storms out of the room and I leave as well only to encounter old Freddy.

"Hey what happened In there huh?" He asks.

"Can you keep a secret Freddy?" I say

"Well of course Chica, just tell me already".

"Um, You see me and Mangle are kind of..in love with Foxy but we are both determined to get him. We were just arguing with each other and I almost smacked her". Freddy looks at me with an amazed look on his face.

"Well I can help you win this fight for Foxy. I have a few ideas on how we can go about this and you decide which one we will follow through with".

-Same night, Foxy's POV 1:30 A.M.-

I'm laying In my bed resting my sore legs after having them repaired. I close my eyes and begin to slowly fall alseep until I hear an all to familiar female voice "I'm sorry Foxy". I look up and immediately begin to feel anger ride in my body.

"Chica the the hell do you want? After you made out with that damn bunny I don't think I want you around anymore" I tell her.

"Foxy come on you don't know the whole story. Bonnie came on to me and you just so happened to be there".

"Lass I don't care anymore. Go have fun with your big purple bunny boyfriend and don't talk to me anymore" I shout at her. Before leaving she takes a note and lays it on a desk. I'm to pissed to read her stupid note so I begin to enter sleep mode. Just before I shut down I hear a scream that sounds like Mangle but with how far I am in the process of shutting down I won't able to stop. I'll be able to turn back on in 30 minutes and check up on her then.

Mangle's POV

I'm relaxing in my room trying to take my mind off Toy Chica. I think about Foxy and his he is the perfect guy for me. "Hello Mangle" I hear a masculine voice say. I snap out of my day dream and see old Freddy standing in my doorway.

"Oh uh, Hey Freddy. Do you need anything?" I ask him. This is weird because I usually wouldn't see either of the Freddy's being social with anyone.

"Well Mangle, I'm here to make you go sleepy, Only then can Toy Chica teach you a lesson". Freddy tells me. I see he looks sad but honestly I don't care about that, I'm scared out of my damn mind.

"Freddy what do you mean? What's going on?" I say frightened.

"Look Mangle I don't want to do this but she is forcing me to or she and the other Toys would destroy me". He then comes closer and closer to me with a balled up fist.

"No! Freddy please don't hurt me! I can protect you from them! Me and Foxy will protect you!" I yell. I look him in the eyes and see he has tears forming.

"I am so sorry Mangle, Goodnight". He tells me. I scream before getting a punch to the face knocking me out cold.

Old Freddy's POV

I knocked her out and exit the room only to have Toy Chica stop me in her tracks. "Good job Freddy" she says as I pass by. I wipe a tear away from my eye and look at her.

"Look Chica, Don't do anything stupid or insane with her because Foxy is a little overprotective".

"Shut up Freddy and leave before anyone comes and finds us" She says to me. I begin to make my way out of Kids Cove until I feel a hand on my shoulder. They soon me around and I'm now face to face with the person.

"You sick son of a bitch. I can't believe you" Old Chica says before punching me in the face. I stumble backwards and immediately feel guilty because she now knows about to happen.

"No Chica I didn't do anything!" I cry. I then feel someone hit me in the back.

"How could you hurt Mangle? She is one of us" Toy Bonnie exclaims before having Chica hold me down.

"Go ahead Toy Bonnie, Let loose on him" Chica insists. Toy Bonnie looks at me and he whispers to me in my ear " Sleep tight" Before punching me repeatedly and knocking me out. Toy Chica better run before these two get to her.

 **Alright everyone that's another chapter and you can see that Toy Chica is going to try and do anything she can to keep Mangle away from Foxy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you want me to continue the story because I don't know if it is still interesting or not to you guys. Now I gotta go and I might see you in another chapter but until then, BUH BYE!**


	9. Why?

**What's up everyone it's ya boi. I'm glad to say I've gotten 700 views on this story! That deserves the story to last atleast 15 chapters. Now remember if you want to talk look up my group chat on Kik So come chat with me (#MyWritingHasNoLimit) or private message me here! Well enough talking lets get this show on the road!**

Chapter 9-Why?

Foxy's POV 2:05 A.M.

I wake up after the short nap I decided to take and I get out of bed. I make my way towards Mangle's room since I still remember the scream before I shut down. Before I walk in I seeToy Chica running out of the Cove, why is she running? I open the door and realize why she did run.

"Foxy, Is that you?" Mangle says. I look at her and she is missing almost all of her costume revealing her endoskeleton. She had a broken eye so she couldn't see me well.

"Yes lass! My god who did this to you?" I shout.

"It was Toy Chica. She forced old Freddy to knock me out and then she came in here and destroyed me" she cries.

"I will kill her for doing this to you Mangle, Why does everyone have to hurt me in someway" I whimper. Mangle has now become truly mangled and all I can do is stare.

"Oh Foxy, I'll be fine. If you could get someone to help you can probably repair me" She says.

"of course! I can get help to repair you! Alright I'll be back Mangle, stay pretty while I'm gone". I tell her as I walk to the door. Before I leave I turn and make eye contact and she is blushing madly, Just like I wanted her too.

Toy Bonnie's POV

I'm sitting at a party table with Toy Freddy just thinking about how good life was so far...Which immediately stopped when Foxy ran to me and told me about Mangle. We followed him to Mangle's room and she is on the floor, missing almost her whole costume. Worse thing yet is that she is missing parts of herself too. Foxy darted over to her and picked her up and insisted we go repair her now but I was curious first.

"Foxy, How did this happen to Mangle?. The pirate's eyes turn from there usual gold to black with white dots in the middle.

"Toy Chica had Old Freddy knock her out, then he left and Toy Chica just tore her apart". When Foxy says this I see he starts to breathe faster and he begins to have more muscle tone showing. He was beginning to get angry which was weird because I haven't seen anyone this mad yet.

"whoah Foxy calm down. We will teach Toy Chica a lesson for doing this to Mangle" I say trying to calm the enraged fox.

"Can we please get a move on? I don't want her to suffer any longer than she has too" Foxy says. Me and Freddy then let Foxy lead the way to the parts and service room. When we walked in we weren't prepared for what we seen.

Foxy's POV

My jaw is hanging wide open as I see a busted up and destroyed Toy Chica in a corner. I lay Mangle down on a table so we could work on her and I told Toy Bonnie that we are fixing Toy Chica next. We huddle around Mangle Turn her off, and get to work.

-3:15 A.M.-

I look at the new Mangle, slimmer and sexier than before. I flip her power switch on and she stirs to life. She sits up and looks around the room until we make eye contact. She lunges forward and hugs me.

"Oh Foxy, thank you so much! You are my hero". She cries before kissing me on the lips. I enjoy the moment until I tell her about Toy Chica. She nods and we get to work on yet another destroyed animatronic.

-4:20 A.M. (no joke m8)-

Toy Chica's POV

I begin to power up after what feels like I was crushed moments ago. I look around and see a red,blue,and brown blurs. I rub my eyes and look again and see Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, And Foxy standing around me while I lay on a table. I immediately panic and close my eyes hoping Foxy doesn't hit me for what I've done to Mangle.

"Why did you do what you did to Mangle?" I hear Foxy ask. I open my eyes to see my toy friends leaving me with Foxy. I am scared to death at this point. "Are ye going to say why now?".

"Foxy please forgive me I just wanted to have a better chance" I blurt out as I begin to cry.

"Better chances of what? Something like that increases the chance of me hating you lass" he says softly to me.

"Look Foxy, I know Mangle might not like me telling you this but..We both love you and both of us want to be with you and and...You can only choose one so I thought I'd get the edge by making her a disaster.. And then Chica and Bonnie found out what I did and destroyed me". I'm basically balling by now and Foxy just has a look of complete shock.

"So you mean to tell me, I have two girls fighting over me?" He asks. I nod and he just looks at me with a breathless look.

"Look Foxy, I'm sorry I did what I did to Mangle. It was wrong of me to do and I'm so upset with myself. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did?". I felt like complete shit after what I did to Mangle and I don't think Foxy will ever forgive me even if I begged for a lifetime, But to my surprise he did forgive me.

"Look Chica, I forgive you but it either you or Mangle do something this stupid ever again, You can trust that I won't like either of you" he says.

"Oh gosh thank you so much Foxy! I promise something like this won't ever happen again" I tell in happiness.

"Wow lass clan ye self. You aren't in the clear yet though Chica, You need to apologize to Mangle. I'll be right behind you though so nothing bad will happen to you, Ok?". Fear struck me as I realize Mangle most likely won't accept my apology. Me and Foxy made are eat out of the room and down to kids Cove. On the way everyone was staring at me which I just assumed they all heard about what happened. We make it into the cove and in Mangle's room where she was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down.

"H-hey Mangle" I shyly say to her. She looks up at me with eyes filled with tears.

"Why Chica, Why would you do such a horrible thing to me?" she questions. I begin to feel myself tearing up as I have to find a way to tell my best friend why I destroyed her.

"Mangle I'm sorry I was just jealous of how gold you for it with Foxy and I thought if I did something like destroy you I could start to win Foxy over" I sobbed. Mangle had a look of absolute hurt on her face and it hurts to know I'm the cause of that.

"Chica why? You took it to far. I wouldn't do anything like that to you" she cries.

"Look Mangle I'm so sorry and I wish I could change what I did but I can't. Look I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done but I just want to say am deeply sorry and I just..I'm sorry Mangle".

"Chica, I can't just forgive you. But we can try and be friends again and maybe slowly, I'll trust and forgive you for what you've done" my heart was filled with happiness and I hugged Mangle.

"Thank You for a second chance" I whisper to her.

 **Well that chapter was a little sad and I hoped it was interesting to you guys/girls! Next chapter is 10 and that will be 2,000 words long since it will be the tenth chapter of this story, YAY! Now don't think Old Chica isn't in this love story anymore, we still got Freddy's and Foxy's master plan to get Bonnie for stealing Chica because you know, Foxy hasn't said he loves anyone yet ;). Well I'll see you all in the next chapter, BUH BYE!**


	10. Advanced Emotional Systems

**It is here everyone! To celebrate 10 chapters this is a 2,000 word chapter and I'll say, shit is about to go down in here.I hope you are ready for, disappointment or maybe you will be happy as hell from the twists! I have to say I am proud to see so many people have viewed the story..1K people! DAMN! Now lets stop taking up words and get on with this chapter!**

Chapter 10-Advanced Emotional Systems

Chica's POV, 12:35 A.M.

I sit next to Bonnie at a party table and think about how good I had it with Foxy. I didn't really choose to be with Bonnie and I don't really like him. I wish I had my Foxy back so I could spend the rest of my life with him. He treated me better than Bonnie treats me.

"Chica are you ok?" Bonnie questions. I notice that I had tears rolling down my face.

"Oh yeah just, I think I need to speak to Foxy" I tell him.

"Why? Chica he left you and you see he clearly doesn't like you anymore". This hurt because it was all his fault he left me.

"You know what Bonnie? We're done. You are the reason that I lost him and I don't care what you think, I am going to talk to Foxy and that's final!" I shout at him. His ears fall and I walk away to kids cove hoping Foxy doesn't flip the fuck out like he does everytime I talk to him. I walk down to his bedroom and see him playing around with his hook. He looks up at me with a happy look which is unusual.

"Hey lass, how ye be doin?" He asks. This catches me completely off guard and I'm shocked by how friendly he's being.

"Well Foxy, I actually broke up with Bonnie. I never really liked him anyways" I reply with. His smile grew even more and then he hugged me.

"Lass I want to apologize for how I treated you. I know that damn bunny took you from me to hurt me. I just wish I could get back at-" he pauses.

"To get back at Bonnie?" I finish his sentence. He then kisses my cheek and runs out of the room. I sit and wonder what he is going to do to Bonnie. Please don't do anything stupid Foxy.

Foxy's POV, 1:05 A.M.

"Alright Freddy, remember the plan from before?" I ask Old Freddy. We were sitting in the parts and service room discussing our plan.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean everyone here might hate us after what we do" I sit there and rethink our plan and maybe we should tone it down a bit so we don't become the most hated people here.

"Ok maybe we shouldn't tear his limbs off and then rip his head off..lets just teach him a lesson" I say. We make our way from the parts and service room and to the party room where Bonnie was sitting at a table strumming his guitar.

"Hey guys, you need something?" Bonnie questions us.

"Look we need to speak to you privately Bonnie. About our past" I tell him. He nods and asks where we should talk and I lead him to the parts and service room.

"Alright Bonnie, Lets get down to business" I say as I close the door.

Mangle's POV 3:15 A.M.

I stretch after my short nap, the long day of performing for kids was tiring. I think about what to do next and decide I'll go see what Foxy is up to since I haven't been able to talk to him all night.I walk out of my room and go down to Foxy's room where I'm met with Old Chica.

"Hey Mangle, what's up?" She asks.

"Oh uh, just looking for Foxy. Do you know where he is?" I question.

"He said he needed to talk to Bonnie so Im just waiting here for him. You can join me and we can talk" She says. I agree with her idea and we start chatting away about Foxy.

Toy Chica's POV 3:20 A.M.

I make my way off the show stage and proceed to go to Kids Cove. I look to see if Mangle is in here room and oddly enough she wasn't. I make my way down and into Foxy's room to be met by my older version and Mangle talking. They stop talking to look at me and I immediately get embarrassed.

"Hey Toy Chica. Want to join us? We were discussing Foxy" My old version asks.

"Well uh, yeah sure" I say as I sit next to mangle and start to talk about the man that all 3 of us love.

Foxy's POV 3:30 A.M.

"Thanks for being understanding Bonnie" I say as I open the door for him and Freddy.

"Foxy I think we really needed that. I'm glad we got to talk about Chica" Bonnie replies with. I could tell Freddy was disappointed that nothing physically happened.

"Alright I'll see ye lads later. Ima go lay down for a bit". We all go out ways and I return to my room where I'm greeted by 3 women talking about me on my bed.

"Hey Foxy!" All 3 giggled in unison.

"Oh uh, Hey lasses! What all ye be doin in me room?" I pondered.

"well we all came to see you on different occasions but, we all just want to spend time with you in general" Toy Chica announced.

"Well ok then. What do all ye want to do?" I questioned.

"Can we stay here and just chat with you? Come lay on your bed Foxy" Mangle Encouraged. I agreed and they moved to let me lay in my bed. After I got situated they all say on the bed around me waiting for something.

"Uh what all ye lasses lookin at" I ordered.

"Waiting for you to start a conversation dummy" Chica laughed. It was awkward being around all the ladies at once . Looks like tonight is going to be a night filled with talking.

Bonnie's POV 4:15 A.M.

I sit at a party table thinking about that fucking tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal that Chica broke up with me and that she likes him again, But no. He has taken the one thing of mine that I cared for most and it's time to end this charade. I make my way to Foxy's room with anger boiling inside me but when i see he has all the girls in his room and they are all talking to one another, I quickly cool off to not ruin chance of scoring a girlfriend.

"Hey Bonnie, Need something lad?" Foxy asks me. I look at each girl before answering his question.

"Nope, just wanted to see what everyone was up to. I guess I'll see ya later, I'm going to see what Freddy and Toy Freddy are up too" I announce to them all.

"See ya Bonnie!" They all say at once. I wave goodbye and proceed to go towards the show stage where I expect to find the big bears.

"Hey Bonnie! What's up?" Freddy asks me as I approach them.

"Nothing much just wanted to know what's up" I reply.

"Oh well, we were just talking about the differences between us to see how different we really are" Toy Freddy answers.

"Bonnie I found out that our new versions actually have advanced emotional systems. So lets say Foxy dates Mangle, Toy Chica will go into a rage and try to kill Mangle for dating Foxy so she can take her place". Freddy then realizes the scenario he has just come up with might actually happen. All 3 of us share a open mouth stare at one another.

"We got to tell Foxy. We can't let him date Toy Chica or Mangle or" Toy Freddy pauses for a moment "There will be trouble".

"But what if he truly loves one of them? He might ignore our warnings" I say. This made them think about what our future holds.

"Look Foxy knows the most about our endoskeletons. Maybe he can remove the advanced emotional system from them" Freddy blurts out.

"Well there's one problem with that. You see the advanced emotional system isn't on their backs like it is for you guys..it is kinda located between their legs" Toy Freddy says with the most embarrassed look on his face.

"So lets just have Foxy remove the shit and get on with our lives" I plead.

"No Bonnie, you don't get it. There isn't any chip for him to remove. He kind of has to do something that..Lets just say he will need about 20 minutes alone with one of them to turn the damn thing off" Freddy says.

"So your telling me the only way to turn that off is if he bangs them?" I ask.

"Correct. But this won't happen anytime soon seeing as we have only been here a few days. I would say give it a few days" Toy Freddy says. At this point I'm upset because now Foxy is going to get laid by probably all three of the girls.

"Well when should we tell him about the situation?" Freddy questions.

"Tomorrow would be good so then he knows what he will have to do" Toy Freddy replies.

Toy Chica's POV, 5:45 A.M.

We were all sitting around Foxy just asking him what he remembers from performing in the old restaurant. I could tell all the girls in the room wanted Foxy even more after hearing all his great stories.

"I remember when I would have all the kids come on me ship and sword fight. They loved the foam swords and little eye patches I'd give out" Foxy says.

"Maybe I should do that with my performance! And maybe they can sword fight you Foxy!" Mangle giggles.

"Lass, it sounds like a great idea. Do you got any foam swords and eye patches though?" Foxy questions her.

"Well no, But I bet your old ones might be in the parts and service room" Mangle says. I roll my eyes, Mangle has been flirting with Foxy all night now.

"Well it sounds like a plan then" Foxy replies.

"Hey Foxy, can you rub my shoulders? I've had such a long day today" I ask him. This makes Mangle twitch a little.

"Oh uh, Sure lass I don't see why not" Foxy says as he begins to massage my shoulders.

"So Foxy, Whos performance did you like most from the past? Mine, Bonnie's, Or Freddy's?" Chica questions. She is weird in a way, only because she doesn't seem to be trying as hard to win Foxy over.

"Well honestly Chica, I'd say I likes yours the most. I loved hearing you sing before my performance" Foxy answers. I'm shocked because Chica is finding ways make Foxy want her more even though she isn't trying.

"Well lasses, I think it be time you leave. It's 5:55 so only 5 minutes till you start performing" Foxy says as he looks at the clock on a desk. We all sigh because we have to leave our beloved Foxy.

"I'll be back right when the clock strikes midnight Foxy" I say to him.

"Me too! I'll be back before you realize that I'm gone" Mangle tells him. Of course she tries to seem even better than me.

"I'll be back sometime tonight. I have to chat with Bonnie" Chica adds. I see Foxy's ears drop a little alone hearing the news.

"Come here, all of you, Just for a second" Foxy pleads. We all come closer to him and he brings all of us into a group hug. "Thank all of ye for coming in here tonight. It was fun being with all of you". We all embrace the hug until we hear the chime of the clock striking 6.

"Goodbye Foxy!" We all say in unison as we begin to leave.

"Goodbye ladies".

 **Well there you have it! 2,000 word chapter in celebration of this being the 10th chapter! I would like to thank all of you who took the time out of your day to read my story. It means a lot to me when I see I get more people viewing my story and reviewing it. You guys/girls are what motivate me to write this story and you all should be happy about that. Well I guess this ha goodbye till the next chapter..BUH BYE!**


	11. The Idea

**Sorry to say, this isn't the original chapter since the data got corrupted or some shit. So I have to rewrite 600 words which had so much detail. Don't worry though, this might not be the original but it will be the 2.0 :D Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11-The Idea

Foxy's POV, 12:05 A.M.

I wake up to a light giggle in my ear. I rub my eyes and am greeted with a passionate kiss.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head" Mangle whispers to me.

"Hey lass. What are ye doin?" I whisper back. She goes and locks my door and closes the blinds on the window. She then comes and climbs in bed with me.

"I thought we could just spend some time together without everyone bothering us" she says.

"Well that would be lovely lass except the girls are going to be arriving shortly to see me" I tell her.

"Oh come on Foxy, why can't it just be us alone?" She pleads.

"Well I got two other ladies wanting to be with me as well as you" I reply. Her beautiful pink eyes turn to empty black eyes with white dots in the center of them.

"Want me to handle them?" She questions. I don't quite understand what she means by this so I just blow it off.

"No lass, lets just enjoy the time we have together right now" I tell her. I snuggle up next to her and she lays her head in my chest. We both enjoy the time we have together.

-A few minutes later-

Our cuddling was interrupted by knocking on my door. I look at Mangle and we kiss quickly before I call out "Who is it?".

"It's Toy Freddy. Look we need to talk about the Toy females. It's important". We hear coming from the door. I quickly whisper to Mangle to hide under the bed. I then get up and reach for the door nob and let Toy Freddy inside my room.

Mangle's POV

Toy Freddy and Foxy begin chatting away about the most important topic of my life.

"Look Foxy, I'm sorry but you can't choose to date one of them unless you have intercourse with the other". Toy Freddy tells Foxy.

"Alright I understand. Can you give me some time alone to think? I need to process the news" Foxy asks.

"Sure thing Foxy, I'll keep the girls away till 6 A.M. Oh and the restaurant is closed tomorrow so enjoy the day time" Toy Freddy says as he leaves the room. Foxy quickly rushes to the door and locks it.

"Alright Mangle, come on out" he says. I get up from under his bed and lay in his bed. I pat it to show him to come lay down with me.

"Come lay with me you sexy fox" I say.

"Mangle aren't you concerned about what we just heard?" He asks.

"Well of course not. We can just date in secrecy" I say to him. He nods and then hops in bed with me.

"Lets just enjoy our time with each other while we can" he says as he cuddles me. I kiss him on the lips and lick his snout.

"Oh lass, that feels good" he cries. I then pick up speed and lick faster.

Toy Chica's POV, 12:30 A.M.

Me and Chica sit at the party table discussing random topics when I begin to think about why Foxy wanted to be alone.

"Chica, what do you think Toy Freddy told Foxy? Whatever it was it made him want to be alone all night" ask Chica.

"I have no idea. But atleast he said we can go back to him at 6 A.M." She replies.

"Hey ladies" Freddy says as he passes by.

"Hey Freddy" we say in unison.

Freddy stops and looks at us. "Where's Mangle?" He asks. Me and Chica exchange glances and our jaws drop.

"She must be with Foxy, That's why he wanted to be alone" I say in a pissed off tone. She is stealing Foxy right from under our beaks!

"Calm down Toy Chica. No reason to get upset" Freddy tells me trying to calm me down.

"No Freddy, she has gone to far this time. She doesn't deserve him for the whole night!" I shout. I then start rushing into Kids Cove and down to Foxy's bedroom. I reach his door and begin banging aggressively on it.

"Who is it?" I hear a light male voice say.

"It's Toy Chica, we know you got Mangle in there and she's hogging you all to herself. Open up!" I begin yelling. After a few moment of scurring around on the other side of the door it opens and I see Foxy standing with a wet snout and Mangle looking dehydrated.

"Sorry lass. She just wanted some alone time with me" Foxy shyly says. His hears drop and he frowns.

"I would like alone time with you too Foxy, What about me?" I ask, I can see the hurt on his face when I say that. Mangle makes eye contact with me and gives me a pissed off look. Foxy breaks the awkward momen't between me and Mangle.

"Lasses I'm so sorry..can you both give me sometime? Like 10 minutes and I'll figure out a way to spend time with all of you one on one" Foxy asks. Me and Mangle are quick to agree and we walk away. Mangle tells me to come in her room for a chat about Foxy so, we went in her room and closed the door.

"Look Chica, we both know we can't fight over Foxy forever. We need to come up to a solution" Mangle says.

"Well what can we do? We both want him for ourselves so there isn't much we can do" I reply. We sit there thinking for a bit on what we can do.

"How about, we both have him for certain nights. Tomorrow I'll have him to myself, then the next night he's yours, then the next night it's Older Chicas, then back to me" she suggests. I ponder the idea for awhile thinking if it was the right call.

"How about we try it till it comes back to you, then depending on how everyones experiences are we can decide on how we should handle our situation" I answer. She nods in agreement and we leave the room. We walk down to Foxy's room and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" We hear the fox ask.

"It's me and Toy Chica, we've came up with and idea on how you can spend time with all of us" Mangle says. Foxy opens up the door and lets us in, we sit on his bed and explain the idea to Foxy.

"Aye, it be a good idea. Lets do it! But for the rest of tonight, do both ye lasses want to lay in here and sleep with me?" He asks us.

"Sure" me and Mangle agree. Foxy closed the door and slips into the middle of the bed. Mangle slips in on his left and I slip in on his right. Mangle lays her head on his upper chest and I lay my head on his lower chest.

"Night lasses" Foxy says as he drifts to sleep. Me and mangle say night to him back, And Mangle falls asleep as well. But I, I noticed something that is slowly getting smaller in Foxy's pants. Did he have an erection because we are all over him? I think. I forget the thought and just relax and try to sleep.

"I love both of you" I hear Foxy. faintly whisper say before I begin to go into sleep mode. I feel a gentle kiss on my head and my heart fills with joy.

"I love you too Foxy" I whisper to him back.

 **Another chapter wrapped up. What do you think about Mangle's and Toy Chica's idea? Do you think it will work out? Oh boy what's going to happen :D. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see all of you, in the next one. BUH BYE!**


	12. Oh Jeez

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone! I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend Loren, Because she has been really supportive and makes me want to keep writing for you guys. Now I'd like to thank all of you for the amount of views I'm getting on this. 1,500 views is mind blowing for and so thank you all! Now, lets begin our chapter.**

Chapter 12-Oh Jeez

Foxy's POV, 10:30 A.M.

I wake up with two beauties laying on me. I begin to pet both of their heads as if they were cats. I notice Toy Chica slowly waking up. She lifts her head and sees me looking at her.

"Good morning Foxy" she whispers.

"Morning love" I whisper back. She crawls up my body and kisses me on the lips. I feel my cheeks get hot as she pulls away and just smiles at me. I then see Mangle begin to wake up as well. She makes eye contact and kisses me. I then pull both Mangle and Chica into a hug.

"Wow Foxy, you seem to be very affectionate this morning" Mangle says. I get an overwhelming feeling of lust to just kiss and hold both of the girls.

"Lasses, I just need to say this" I begin. I'm cut off by the girls both wrapping there arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"What is it Foxy?" Toy Chica wonders.

"I love both of you so much and I just never want to lose either of you" I blurt out. I feel my face heat up and I begin to feel embarrassed for saying I love them out loud. Both girls look at me in shock and I feel even more embarrassed.

"Oh Foxy, we love you too" they say in unison. They both snuggle up on me and kiss me. Our romantic moment of cuddling and kisses was interrupted by another lady entering the room.

"Hey Foxy, you didn't forget me did you?" Chica says as she enters my room. I get up out of my bed and hug her.

"No Chica, I'll never forget you" I whisper to her. Even though I love Mangle and Toy Chica, something inside me tells me that Chica is perfect for me but I feel as if I need to move on from her. My mind is an emotional rollercoaster and I still need to learn how to control the damn thing.

"Can I talk to Foxy for a moment in private everyone? Only for a moment" Toy Chica says. Mangle and Chica agree for only a moment and leave the room. I get nervous being alone with Toy Chica, Her body is a bit more curvy then Mangle's but Mangle is a bit more busty. I do love her curves though.

"Foxy, last night before we went to sleep I noticed something" she says. I begin to get nervous as to what it could be.

"What is it lass?" I nervously ask. She then smiles, gets out of my bed and walks up to me.

"Foxy I know you love my body, I seen what was going on down there last night. Now either we do something about that soon or you just keep living with the tease" She says. I stand in complete shock to hear that she knew I had an erection over her and Mangle.

"I-I-I uh" I stutter. She puts her fingers on my lips to silence me.

"Tonight, you are going to be all mine you sexy fox" she whispers. I stand there shocked and speechless. "Alright you can come back in" Toy Chica says to the other girls. They comeback in my room as I stand feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Mangle questions. She noticed the look on my face so I quickly brush off the fact Toy Chica wants me.

"Oh nothing Lass. Must had something on my mind" I say. She nods and the gestures for me to sit on the bed. When I do so she sits on my lap which on my case kind of got me going ; Mangle has a nice and round butt where Toy Chica has a bigger trunk. I feel embarrassed yet again and feel my cheeks warming up. Toy Chica notices this and uses the moment to her advantage.

"Um Foxy? Are you ok?" She questions.

"I'm FINE Toy Chica. Just thinking" I said giving her a look of "don't even". Mangle then begins to rock back and forth on my lap and I can't hold back, I let out a light moan.

"Are you ok Foxy?" Mangle asks still rocking back and forth. I think she knows what she is doing and it is driving me fucking bananas.

"Yeah just, can you not rock back and forth on my lap?" I reply. She stops rocking only to start lightly bouncing. I feel myself begin to get stiff which wouldn't be a problem if she couldn't feel it. She stops bouncing when she feels it poke her. I'm completely embarrassed and feel my face turn into a bright red.

"Foxy what did I just sit on?" She asks. I can't hold myself back from yelling at all of them.

"All of ye leave before I go crazy!" Mangle and Toy Chica smiled and left my room, But Chica didn't.

"It's ok Foxy, I know what they are doing and don't give in to there bodies" She says.

"Oh thank god you understand. Thank you Chica" I say as I hug her. She then leaves and I close my door. These girls are going to drive me insane.

Toy Chica's POV 10:55 A.M.

Me and Mangle are sitting in Mangle's bedroom when Chica walks by.

"Hey Chica!" I shout. She comes walking back to the room Looking confused.

"what is it ladies?" She asks us.

"You aren't going to ruin what we got going on with Foxy are you?" I question.

"OF course not. He's grown more into a friend so you two have fun". She says as she leaves the room. I feel as if Chica knows how to get to Foxy without trying, therefore giving her the edge in winning him.

"Do you think Chica can win Foxy without trying?" I question Mangle.

"Well not exactly, but she does seem to naturally get Foxy to like her without any effort. I mean she has the the advantage since they were a thing in the past but she did just say they are more friends than anything now" she replys.

"Yeah you're right" I say. I begin to talk to Mangle about Foxy and how we are going to drive him crazy.

Foxy's POV, 11:05 A.M.

I lay in my bed thinking about how the girls were acting today. Both Mangle and Toy Chica have been trying to turn me on and it feels awkward to have them all over me. I relax my body and enjoy my alone time until I heard some knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I say.

"It's Mangle, Open up Foxy!" She giggles. I then hesitate as to what I should do next.

"Lass you aren't getting in here" I laugh. I won't be letting any of the girls in after what happened earlier.

"Aww come on Foxy. Let me in" she pleads.

"After you lasses calm down I'll let you in" I reply.

"Please Foxy, I have no one out here to lay with. No one t snuggle or love" she whines. I feel bad for her and rethink about my decision of keeping her out. I get up and unlock the door and let her in. Little did I know that was a bad idea.

"Thanks Foxy, lets cuddle" she giggles.

 **Alright I hope you enjoyed this perverted chapter LOL. Maybe you enjoyed this, Maybe not but I have to day it was fun and weird to write. Now I'm sorry if you aren't a pervert and aren't into anything kinky but that's what I'm doing so, sorry non weirdos XD. Alright I hope you enjoyed and I'll see all of you in the next chapter..BUH BYE!**


	13. Naughty Girl

**What is going on everyone! Who's ready for another chapter? I love how my story has turned out since I started and I would just like to say, this story was ment to be like 5 chapters! WE ARE AT 13! Lets get this fucking show on the road!**

Chapter 13-Naughty Girl

Foxy's POV, 11:15 A.M.

I let her in and she knew I would. She jumps into my arms kissing me , and Being that I'm a man I furiously get her back with some aggressive tounge on tounge action.

"Oh Foxy! You are being a little naughty" She says as she gasps for air after my attack on her mouth.

"Lass, it is only fair that I'll be teasing you now" I reply. She gives me a confused look.

"what do you mean by that huh?" She questions.

"Well I know what you want, and I'm not giving you it. But I'm going to get you all excited anyways" I say. She looks at me shocked. She's about to speak until I stop her with a kiss.

"Oh so I see, it's a teasing war now huh?" She asks. I nod and she smirks.

"And I plan on winning" I reply.

"I doubt it" she giggles I then lick her snout and she gives off a quiet moan.

"Oh lass, let it out" I say. She shakes her head no and it makes me smile knowing she is all for this battle of turning each other on. She then pushes me on my bed and walks towards the door.

"I'll be back for you later mister. And don't think for one second you'll win this war" she giggles. She leave and then it hits me what is going to happen tonight. You Chica and Mangle might plan on coming in here at the same time to try and have there way with me.

"Fuck" I say out loud to myself. I get up and decide I'll go take a shower since I haven't done that in awhile. My fur is looking a little dirty.

Mangle's POV, 11:30 A.M.

I walk into my room and grab a spare towel I have and decide to take a shower. My white fur is turnings little gray so it's about time I shower anyways. I make my eat to the bathroom when I see Foxy opening the bathroom door.

"What are you doing huh?" I ask.

"I was about to shower, why what is it lass?" He questions.

"Well I was going to shower too" I say.

"Well ye can shower first, I can wait my turn" He replies. And Idea pops into my head to heat up our little turn on war.

"Well how about you shower with me huh? I mean I only have one towel so looks like you kind of have to" I giggle. His face gets bright red as he looks at the ground.

" I-l-l-l uh.." he stutters.

"Unless you're scared you might give in and want to, get it on" I laugh. I see him look at me with a little bit of an angry face.

"I'm not scared! Come on lets shower right now. Lets go go go" he rushes me. We close and lock the door and Foxy takes off his shorts and boxers only revealing what I forgot about.

"Oh uh" I say trying not to sound embarrassed.

"What is it lass? Scared you might give in or something?" He replies. I giggle and get the shower going and we get in.

Toy Chica's POV, 11:35 A.M.

I stand on the other side of Mangle's bathroom door listening to what's happening on the other side.

"So they are taking a shower together huh? Well I'll have more than that in store for Foxy later tonight. I walk away and out to the stage where Chica, And both freddys where sitting. At a party table I see both bonnies chatting away. I go and sit next to Chica on the stage and she sees me smiling at the ground.

"Why are you so smiley?" She asks.

"Well I just heard the foxes are showering together". I say. Chica gives me a shocked look and I just smile at her.

"They aren't doing anything more are they?" She questions. I laugh and she gives me a confused look.

"Actually, they are trying to see who will give in first. My money is on Mangle" I reply. Chica smirks at my answer.

"Well mine is on Foxy, he never gives into anything" she says. Now Foxy's and Mangle's little war is mine and Chica's bet.

"What are you two smiling about?" Toy Freddy asks us. We look at each other and back at him.

"Nothing Toy Freddy, Just a bet being placed" I say.

"Well how about you let us in on it then it's a little more intense" Freddy replies. I look a Chica and she nods.

"Well Mangle and Foxy are having a little war. The first one of them to give in and want to have sex loses". I giggle. Both of the Freddy's looked shocked.

"My money is on Foxy" Chica states.

"Same here, he seems like he's the kind that doesn't give in easy" Toy Freddy adds.

"Well mine is on Mangle, Foxy can only resist her for so long before he bursts" Freddy says.

"Well then, Chica and Toy Freddy vote Foxy, Me and Freddy vote Mangle" I state.

"What should the losers of this bet have to do huh?" Freddy questions. We all sit and wonder what the losers should have to do.

"How about, the losers have to perform the final scene in Romeo and Juliet together, and the Bonnie's can help out. And you'll be performing for all of us too" Chica proposes. We all agree on the losing conditions and inform the bunnys. They both agree to help and the bet is on.

Mangle's POV, 11:45 A.M.

We both step out of the shower and we are shown a problem. We have one towel and two wet bodies.

"Go ahead lass, Dry off first" Foxy says.

"Oh so you can check me out huh? Not today Foxy, you dry first" I giggle. He snatches the towel from me and begins to dry. After he's done he puts his clothes on and leaves to go to the main stage. I hurry and dry off and join him. We walk in and everyone is staring at us.

"Uh, what is it ye land lubbers?" Foxy jokes. Everyone smirks a little at the question.

"Well we all made some bets on the both of you and lets just say, I can't wait to see the losers do what they have to do" Freddy announces. I think about what they are betting on and it becomes clear.

"You aren't betting on us are you?" I asks them. I see both Chicas smiling wildly and the Freddys smirking. I look at Foxy and we are both shocked.

"My money is on Foxy" we hear Toy Freddy calls out.

Same here" Chica adds.

"And I'm for Mangle" Freddy shouts.

"Me too" Toy Chica adds.

"This is just wonderful" I whisper to Foxy.

"What, You nervous now or something?" He asks.

 **Well there's another beautiful chapter that I have written for all of you, and I hope you enjoyed it. Who do you think is going to win this bet? And do you like the losing conditions? So much to write for you guys/girls! Well I'm going to start the next chapter now so, BUH BYE!**


	14. An Evil Stirs Inside

**Sorry this chapter took awhile to release, I've been playing games and doing some homework and haven't thought about writing much. No worries! I'm back and this chapter will be interesting and a little less sexual since that wasn't really what I wanted. Lets get on with this chapter!**

Chapter 14-An Evil Stirs Inside

Bonnie's POV, 2:15 P.M.

I sit looking at all the fools betting. What they didn't know is that I had something in store for them. They all are to focused on love they don't see what's happening in the background. I've lost Chica to the fox, and now no one even communicates with me. I look up and Toy Bonnie is looking at me from across the party table.

"How you doing man?" He asks.

"fine" I reply with an annoyed accent. He goes back to strumming his guitar. I get up and go to the parts and service room to work on my project. I will have revenge for Foxy stealing all the attention and Chica from me. His head will be mine.

Chica's POV

I look at everyone sitting on the show stage chatting while I stand against the wall. The women here are blinded by reality and only see what they want which is Foxy. There world revolves around him and they only talk about him. While I'm lost In thought I hear Toy Chica call my name. I walk over and ask what she needs.

"Well I wanted you to join us. Tell us about what you and your gang did for a performance" As Toy Chica,Mangle, and Toy Freddy come closer to me, Freddy and Foxy came over to begin to tell our stories.

30 minutes later..

"Wow so you mean Foxy was actually the most popular act?" Mangle questions.

"Yeah, after we got done with our song they would announce over the speakers that his show was starting" I reply.

"Yes that be how it went. Over the speakers I'd say 'Ol Foxy be performing soon me mates. Come on by if you be looking for treasure' And the kids would love it" Foxy says. He looks at the ground and I can see he looks depressed over not being able to perform anymore.

"Oh Foxy, don't look so sad. You got us now" Toy Chica cheers.

"Yes it be true..all I need is me new family" Foxy smiles. We all cheer and hug Foxy. We then continue to talk and chat about all of our performances.

Bonnie's POV, 2:30 P.M.

I finish making my dinky shank that I'll use to slice the foxes throat. The blade has a shinny look but a flimsy handle which I can make do with. I put the shank in a storage box and put the box against the wall. I then leave the parts and service room and see everyone by the stage except Toy Bonnie which, he has always seemed anti social.

"Arrr Bonnie! Come here ye landlubber and join the chat" Foxy calls out. I look at the the animatronics standing there, looking at me with the look of disgust.

"Um no thanks, I'm going to go strum my guitar". I reply. I go and grab my guitar off a table I left it on and proceed to walk till I reached the wall. I slump down, depressed. Everyone hates me and that's because of what I've done to Foxy in the past. But I'll show them, I'll show all of them something worse than what I did to Foxy. I will unleash a living hell soon these fools soon and none of them can stop me.

Mangle's POV 2:35 P.M.

Everyone was chatting away, except Foxy. He was staring at the floor with a look of sadness in his eyes. He notices me looking at him and changes his attitude.

"What is it lass, do I got something on my face?" He asks.

"Nope, just looking at my handsome fox" I reply. I see this kind of brings back his sadness.

"I'm going to go to my room for a bit everyone. I need to sort some things out" he announces. Everyone says goodbye and he leaves to go to his room. Curiosity rises in me as to what he was so sad about.

"Hey everyone uh, I'm going to see what Foxy is doing" I say. They all say goodbye yet again but to a different fox. I begin to walk to the cove and stop outside the curtains. I feel as if there is someone else here with me.

"Got you" I hear from behind me. I try and turn to see who it is but everything begins to fades to black. Someone has turned me off.

Foxy's POV, 2:45 P.M.

I sit on the edge of my bed, battling the fear of destroying a girls emotions. I can't stand to think about how I will completely destroy one of the girls feelings. I stand up and pace back and forth in my room until I hear a knock at my door. I open it and I'm greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey Foxy, just came by to check up on you and Mangle" Toy Chica says. This confuses me because Mangle hasn't visited me.

"Lass what are you talking about? I haven't seen Mangle since I left the stage" I reply. We are both struck with worry as to where Mangle went.

"Well we got to look for her, I mean why wouldn't she show up?" Toy Chica says.

"Right, ok you check the kitchen and other areas and I'll check all of her Cove. Meet me at the parts and service room in 15 minutes" I say with a worried sound to my voice.

15 minutes later, or 3:00 P.M.

I stand at the door to the parts room when I see Toy Chica emerge from the kitchen.

"did you find her?" I ask.

"No, and I see you obviously haven't..where haven't we checked?" Toy Chica questions. We both turn and look at the door to the parts and service room door.

"Foxy?" We hear a faint voice from inside. I burst through the door and see Mangle on the ground, oil spewing everywhere. She has a gash across her neck which is the area spewing oil. She lays in a lifeless pose on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"No, no no no no. Mangle what happened to you?" I ask. Tears roll down my eyes and I fall to my knees, a gash like that is something you don't walk away alive with.

"He-He did it" She says. She spits oil on me as she speaks.

"Don't worry mangle I'm here..your going to make it..you will make it" I cry as I pick her up and hold her in my arms.

"Fo-Foxy. I always lo-loved you". She whines.

"Mangle, I love you to. Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you" I whisper to her.

"Foxy, what is it like to be a pirate?" She cries.

"It's like being free. Living how ever you want without rules, no responsibilities. A life where you can be free and adventure the world in search for the perfect treasure. And I have found my most beautiful and prized possession. You are my beautiful treasure and I do anything to keep you" I cry. She takes hold of my hand and kisses me, and looks me in the eyes.

"I love you Foxy" she says. Her eyes begin to fade from there bright pink to black. Her grip loosens on my hand and her body begins to go limp.

"No, Mangle not like this please" I cry into her fur as I hug her limp body.

"Foxy, im so sorry" Toy Chica says.

"We are going to find the bastard who killed Mangle, and rip his throat out and stuff it in his eye socket. If it's the last thing I do" I cry.

 **This chapter hurt me to make. Literally I felt terrible for writing this. So who killed Mangle? And who is Foxy going to kill for taking the life of his beauty? We are presented with some serious problems. I'm excited and hurt that my most favorite character is dead but, there's always a reason. Now I'll see all of you, in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	15. The Killer Is

**What's going on everyone! I'm bringing you another chapter, and hopefully we will find out who exactly killed Mangle. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and remember to follow this story if you enjoy it. Now let us begin the chapter!**

Chapter 15-The Killer Is...

Chica's POV, 3:15 P.M.

Me and both of the Freddys are sitting on the stage when we see Foxy emerge from around the corner with Toy Chica and, Mangle in his arms. I look at Mangle and see she is in a lifeless state, dangling in Foxy's arms.

"Everyone get off the stage, get both of the Bunnies over here" Foxy cries. We do as he says. He lays Mangle on the show stage as Freddy gets both of the Bonnies to come over.

"What happened Foxy?" I ask.

"Well, everyone listen up! Someone, one of you have killed Mangle. And no one leaves this room till we find out who" Foxy announces. Everyone is shocked about what he just said.

"What do you mean Foxy? Someone just killed her?" I ask.

"Yes lass. It must have happened between 2:30 to 2:45 P.M. It happened when she was going to check up on me but unfortunately, she didn't make it because of one of you fuckers" Foxy begins to get pissed and his eyes turn from the pretty gold to a dark blood red.

"Alright so, lets start talking. Who here has the motive to kill her?" Toy Freddy asks.

"Was it you Bonnie? Is this your way of getting back at him for stealing Chica?" Toy Chica questions the bunny.

"No! Even if I hate him for that, it doesn't mean I killed Mangle!" Bonnie shouts.

"Everyone calm down" Foxy says.

"What about you Toy Chica? Maybe this was your way to get closer to Foxy, by killing Mangle" Bonnie says in a annoyed tone.

"What? Why would I do such a thing? Mangle was my best friend and even though she kept me from getting closer to Foxy I wouldn't kill her!" She argues.

"Well lets talk about all this a bit" Freddy says.

"What about you, bear? You hate Foxy more than anyone here" Chica says.

"Look, I've settled my disputes with Foxy and even if he isn't the most likable guy I wouldn't do something so horrible" He testifies.

"You've been quiet Toy Bonnie" Foxy states.

"Well I'm just avoiding arguments" he says.

"Toy Bonnie, where were you when Mangle left to see me?" Foxy questions him.

"Um, well I was uh, I was sitting at a party table strumming my guitar" he replies.

"Toy Bonnie, You seem nervous. What's wrong?" Foxy asks.

"Nothing just, anxious to know who did it" Toy Bonnie says.

"Toy Bonnie, do you mind if I look at your guitar?" Foxy questions.

"Well um, Sure why not" Toy Bonnie replies. Toy Bonnie hands Foxy the guitar and Foxy looks at it very carefully, inspecting every inch of it.

"Bonnie, Would you care to tell me why there is a dent on the edge of your guitar?" Foxy asks.

"I um, dropped it many times and it just dents over time" Toy Bonnie replies. Foxy walks over to Mangle's body and inspects her, only finding a dent on the back of her head.

"Toy Bonnie, do you mind telling me why we should believe that you didn't do it" Foxy questions Hon. Toy Bonnie begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Foxy you know it wasn't me, why would I do that?" Toy Bonnie testifies.

"Toy Bonnie we know you did it! All of our evidence leads to you and you were alone during the time period that she went to go see me" Foxy shouts at him.

"But Foxy, I didn't do-" Toy Bonnie is cut off by Foxy grabbing him by the throat and dragging him to the parts and service room.

Bonnie's POV, 3:25 P.M.

Everything has gone according to plan. I get up and leave, grabbing my guitar and sitting down in the corner of the room. As I sit and smile over my victory, Toy Chica pays me a visit.

"Why did you leave so fast?" She asks.

"I just don't want to be around everyone" I reply.

"Oh, so what do you think about Toy Bonnie killing Mangle?" She questions.

"I think I'm glad we found out who really did it" I say. I pull out my poorly made shank and look at the blade.

"What's that?" Toy Chica asks.

"Oh this? Just a little thing I made, it cuts things" I say. Toy Chica states at me weirdly and I smile. She then realizes that Foxy made a terrible mistake.

"You, You killed her didn't you?" She asks.

"What can I say, she was way to sexy for Foxy anyways" I reply. She stares at me blankly before trying to run away, I grab hold of her ankle and make her fall to the ground. I pull her closer and put the blade up to her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" She cries.

"Look, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give you a warning. Since you know my secret, I'll keep a close eye on you and make sure you don't tell anyone. And if you do, expect to see more people dying including yourself" I whisper in here hear. I let her go and she runs away. I know who I have to kill next now..

Foxy's POV, 3:45 P.M.

I walk out of the parts and service room with one of Toy Bonnie's ears in my hand. I return to the stage and place the ear next to Mangle and kids her cheek.

"I did it Mangle, I killed your killer" I whisper in her ear.

"Good job Foxy, I'm glad you got revenge for you beloved" Freddys says as he pats my shoulder.

"Thanks lad" I reply. I begin to start walking to the cove when Toy Chica catches up with me.

"Oh my god Foxy we need to talk somewhere private" she blurts out at me.

"Whoah lass slow down, you look like you've seen a ghost!" I say.

"Look Foxy, we need to hurry up and get to your room like, now" she says. She grabs my arm and rushes NE to my bedroom where she seems to be freaking out over something.

"Well lass, you got me here all alone. Now what did ye want to tell me so bad?" I ask.

"Foxy, it wasn't Toy Bonnie who killed Mangle" she says.

"Wait what? What do you mean he didn't kill Mangle? We found out with all our evidence that it was him" I state.

"But Foxy, there's one thing you forgot" She says.

"And what could that be?" I question.

"Toy Bonnie doesn't have claws, so how would he have cut Mangle's throat?" She states. A sudden feeling of guilt runs over my body. I just killed Toy Bonnie for no reason and I can't do anything about it.

"Well then, who did it lass?" I ask with the feeling of guilt rising ever so slowly in me.

"It was Bonnie". She says.

 **Well that wraps up that chapter! This chapter is being released pretty fast considering I released chapter 14 only about 5 hours or so ago. I felt like this needed to be posted fast since you were all probably eager to see who the killer was. Well I hope you enjoyed and follow the story if you want updates on when a new chapter comes out and all that good stuff. Well, until next time everyone. BUH BYE!**


	16. Who Is That?

**Well I hope you are loving the bit of mystery I added in. Poor Toy Bonnie :(. Well then, All I can say is thank you guys for the amazing experience of being a writer . If it weren't for all of you I would've never even written a second chapter to this! Thank you and I love you all (no homo). Lets get this chapter started, shall we?**

Chapter 16-Who is That?

Foxy's POV, 4:00 P.M.

I rush out of Mangle's cove, I feel a sudden burst of power. I begin to run faster and faster, my eyes turn from the normal golden look to pure black with white dots in the middle. I see Bonnie sitting down against a wall and charge him.

"What the hell Foxy!" He shouts.

"You killed them! You tricked us and made us think it was Toy Bonnie!" I scream in his face.

"What are you talking about?" He replies.

"I mean you killed-" I stop my sentence when I feel something pierce my chest. I look down and see a makeshift shank stuck in me. I yank it out and throw it across the room.

"what the" Bonnie cries as he realizes he'll need more than a flimsy blade to kill me.

"get up Bonnie, Lets see what you got. Winner kills loser" I say. The bunny is practically screwed seeing as I am twice as strong as him.

"if you say so" he replies. He get up off the ground and punches me in the side of the cheek. I stumble from the hit, I haven't been hit since the last time Freddy hit me at the old pizzaria.

"you got one hell of a punch Bonnie, but that won't keep you alive" I say. I pick him up by the throat and slam him against the wall. He then tries to hit me but I ram my hook in his left arm. He screams in pain as I slowly begin to rip his arm off his body.

"Foxy what are you doing!" Freddy yells from across the room.

"This fucker tricked us! He killed Mangle! And he will die by my hand" I say as I throw him to the ground. The bunny gets up, and tries to attack me with his remaining arm but I grab it before it makes contact with me. I twist his arm bringing him down to one knee.

"You were always nothing but scrap" Bonnie says to me. He spit oil in my face and I bring I face closer to his.

"You were nothing but a background noise in a busy city. You are nothing a dead man walking" I say to him. I then Jan my hook in his face and he screams. I begin to bash in his face till he's unconscious. Then I begin to rip his face off of his limp body. I then drag his dead body to the parts and service room and throw him in.

"What the hell just happened?" Chica asks from behind me.

"I avenged Mangle and Toy Bonnie. Bonnie tricked us into thinking Toy Bonnie killed Mangle, then Toy Chica found out and told me. After she told me I came rushing out here and kicked that bunny's ass" I say..

"Well Foxy that's good that you got the actual loose but, we got a visitor, and they are here for you" She replies.

"alright uh, weird. Take me to them" I say. She leads me to the stage and I see him, a bear looking exactly like Freddy but with gold fur and no eyes.

"Foxy, we must speak" his voice booms.

"Uh who are ye? I don't recall seeing you before" I say.

"I am nothing more than a friend willing to do a favor if you can do a, task for me" he says.

"Well what be the favor and what be the task?" I question the golden bear.

"I can resurrect Mangle And Toy Bonnie IF, you can release Bonnie's soul" he says.

"How do I release Bonnie's soul? I just killed him" I reply.

"No, you didn't. You release his soul by killing him. He has survived your attack and still roams this building" he says.

"But how? I ripped his face off!" I yell.

"You must destroy a part of his neck or head and let him bleed out to die" the bear booms.

"Let me go finish him off then" I tell the bear.

"Goodluck" the golden bear says. I begin to run to the parts and service room and on the way I was beginning to be happy again. If I kill this bastard I can save my treasure and a friend! I open the door and I'm presented with a horrible sight.

"Ready for round two?" The new animatronic said as it stood in from of me. It was Bonnie but he has attached Toy Bonnie's arm and his face to him..

"My god Bonnie. You are a monster!" I shout at him.

"Yes, and stronger than before. After attaching Toy Bonnie's parts I realize they were more than parts, they were upgrades" he laughs. I lunge at him with my hook but he grabs my arm with his new Toy Bonnie arm.

"What the hell? You're so much faster" I say.

"Of course Foxy! I said it was an upgrade. I can hit harder,faster and react at speed I could only dream of" he booms. While he holds my hook I come at him with my other hand and this causes him to let go of my hook and grab my hand. I took the moment of surprise and struck him in the chest with my hook.

"Got ya" I whisper to him.

"Not yet you don't" he laughs. He pulls my hook out of him and rapidly strikes me there times in the face. I stumble backwards and almost fall.

"You weren't kidding about the upgrade" I say.

"Of course not! Why would I?" He replies.

"What the hell I's that?" I hear from behind me. I turn Andy see both of the Freddys standimg in the door way.

"Got ya" I hear someone whisper in my ear. I then feel something rip through my neck and then I see it. Bonnie has rammed his fist through my throat and he was holding my esophagus in front of my eyes.

"No!" I see both Freddys yell. They begin rushing towards me and I feel weight begin to lift of my shoulders. Everything slowly fades to black and I feel my body good limp.

"Foxy?" I hear. It's completely black and I have no idea where the voice is coming from. My eyes begin to turn on again and I see, something I shouldn't have.

"Mangle? Is it really you?" I say. We are what seems to an endless,empty, and black room with only light radiating off our bodies.

" Yes Foxy, and I'd like to say I'm happy for everything you've done to avenge me. But in the end I got you killed and now we are stuck in this purgatory. Never to live again" she says. I run up and hug her.

"Mangle I.. I missed you so much" I cry.

"I've missed you too Foxy, Ive missed you more than anything" She cries. We hold each other for a moment and then we begin to fade away.

"Mangle, what is happening?" I Ask.

"I'll see you again soon Foxy" she cries.

"No Mangle! I just got you back and I'm losing you again! Please don't leave me" I cry.

"Foxy I would never willingly leave you! Don't worry I'll be back before you know it! I love you" she's says. Before I can respond she vanishes from sight.

"I love you too" I say to the blank and empty world. I fall to my knees and think about why the hell she vanished. I look at myself and see I'm about to fade away into the darkmess as well.

"Foxy, Wake up!" I hear. It almost sounded like Mangle but it couldn't be.

"hello?" I say to the empty space.

"Come on Foxy, we need you. I can't live without you. Please just wake up, you're my treasure" I hear the female whine. I stand up and the whole world flashes white. I close my eyes to prevent being blinded and o open them only to see something beautiful.

"I told you I'd see you soon".

 **Well that's going to do it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and make sure that if you like this story and want to show your support, that you favorite and follow the story because it does mean a lot to me. Well that's it for now everyone, see you in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	17. Peace Restored?

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter! How are all of you? Nevermind 85% of you wouldn't even answer XD. Sorry for not posting much. I haven't posted recently because I released 3 chapters in a time span of like 15 hours where as I would only post one chapter every few days, so i took a little break from writing since I posted those 3 chapters so rapidly. I'm seriously sorry about the wait and Well, lets get this show on the road!**

Chapter 17-Peace Restored?

Foxy's POV, 4:00 P.M.

"is it really you Mangle?" I ask the white fox sitting on my chest.

"Yes Foxy, and we are alive yet again" she cheers. I look at my hands, They aren't fading so that's a good sign. I feel my neck and I don't feel the hole that Bonnie ripped his fist through.

"Damn Foxy, Bonnie killed you right in front of me. Then me and Toy Freddy ripped him to shreds. Which let Golden Freddy resurrect you,Mangle,And Toy Bonnie" Freddy look to my left and standing there was everyone just staring at Mangle sitting on top of me.

"Hey Foxy" Toy Bonnie says as we walks forward and out of the crowd.

"oh my god lad. You don't know how bad I feel for doing what I did to you, I'm sorry mate. He tricked me and I'm sorry you were the victim of that" I whine.

"Foxy it's fine. Look at me! I'm way better than I was before and I have you to thank for that, even if I had to get brutally killed to get this upgrade" he laughs. I look at him and, he is a lot more built and has a little more muscle now.

"Hey Foxy, did you notice any upgrades to yourself?" Mangle asks. I begin to inspect myself and see I have much more muscle tone and I have wider shoulders. It also seems I've grown a bit taller as well.

"Maybe it was a good thing we all died then huh?" I and Toy Bonnie both giggle.

"Foxy! Oh thank god your alive" I hear a feminine voice. Out of the blue Toy Chica and Chica come running up and hugging me.

"Oh jeez lasses! Yes I still be alive. And I missed all of you" I whisper to them as they hold me in there arms.

"We were so scared we would lose you forever" Toy Chica cries into my fur. I look at Mangle and she just smiles at the overly attached women.

"I ain't going anywhere lasses,I couldn't just leave all of ye" I laugh. Both ladies kids me and squeeze me.

"Hey ladies, he's my fox so don't be so all on him" Mangle jokes.

"He Isn't exactly yours but, you can think that" Toy Chica says. I see Mangle taken back a little by this.

"What's that suppose to mean huh?" Mangle asks.

"What I mean is that Foxy hasn't fully decided who he loves so, don't get your hopes up" Toy Chica giggles . I look and see Mangle with an annoyed expression and then looking at me. I give her that look like "You know I wouldn't".

"So Foxy, How are you feeling me capt'n?" Chica questions me. This makes me feel warm inside seeing that one of these girls aren't so obsessed in winning my heart.

"Oh stop sucking up to him Chica, You deserve him" Toy Chica says.

"And you do? You destroyed Mangle and act like your hot shit. You don't deserve him anymore than I do" Chica snaps.

"Yeah Toy Chica, you broke me and you treat others like they're dirt" Mangle adds. Toy Chica begins to tear up, which I can't blame her since they were laying in to her. As I'm about to say something Toy Chica snaps.

"I'm sorry I'm not the nicest person and I'm sorry for what I've done but you don't have to make me feel like shit!" She cries. She runs away and into the cove crying.

"Why did ye lasses do that?" I ask.

"Well, we didn't really realize what we were saying" Mangle says.

"Both of ye will need to apologize to her. But I'm going to go speak with her first" I tell them. They both nod and I get up and begin to make my way to the cove. I enter and begin to look in each and every room till I reached my room. She turns and sees me in the door way.

"What do you want?" She asks sounding very annoyed.

"Look lass, I don't think you deserved that and your not as bad as they made you sound" I say.

""Foxy they're right, I'm a bitch. And I only tall shit about everyone because I don't want them to see how bad I am. I mean look at me, I'm ugly and fat" she cries.

"No, your not Chica. You are beautiful and don't let anyone's thoughts of you change who you are" I say.

"Thanks Foxy but, it's so hard to do when you spend everyday of your life with them" She whines.

"You know Toy Chica, you and me aren't much different. I used to be afraid of judgment just as bad as you. And look at me now, I don't even care if Freddy hates me or if Bonnie wanted my head on a hall and that's because, look at what I've got. I got 3 beauties and they have nothing" I say.

"But Foxy, I don't have anything over them" she complains.

"Yes you do, Do you realize how beautiful and sexy you are?" I ask.

"Well, no. I always thought I was ugly" she says cheered up a but.

"You Chica, you are what the humans call curvy. A perfect blend of weight,breast size,and ass" I laugh. She giggles and blushes as she thinks about what I said.

"So if I'm what you say, curvy. Do I turn you on?" She asks. I feel my cheeks get hot and I begin to get nervous.

"Well uh, of course but that doesn't matter does it?" I choke.

"Well it does to me, and you know why already" she giggles.

"Well Ima have the girl come apologize to you" I say, trying to get out of the situation I'm in.

"Oh no, Lets have a little fun before they come" She smiles.

"What do you mean?" I nervously ask.

"Let me show you" she giggles.

 **Alright that wraps up that chapter and I do seriously mean it when I say sorry for the delay. I do love writing but it becomes harder when I start to run low on ideas so, this break has given be ideas as to what I want to do with this story. Please leave suggestions or just some witty review to help me out a bit for the sake of the story. Now thank you all for reading and I'll see you, in the best chapter. BUH BYE!**


	18. Wait A Minute

**Hello everyone it is me yet again. And this time around I'm playing around with a new idea I got that might actually change our whole story here. I hope you like this and if you don't, please leave hate in the review so then you can look stupid infront of everyone. Now, lets begin this chapter!**

Chapter 18-Wait A Minute...

Foxy's POV, After Bonnie kisses Chica in the old chapt.

I wake up almost screaming. I have just experienced the most realistic dream ever. I look around my room and see where I am.

"Mangle?" I call out. This ship doesn't look like hers, but yet looks more like mine before the new pizzaria. I walk out and down the hallway and seen Bonnie and Chica standing in a spare room, Bonnie looking sad and Chica looking pissed.

"Foxy?" Chica says.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad to see you" I say as I walk and hug her.

"Wait but just around an hour ago you stormed out of here pissed off as can be" Bonnie says.

"Wait a minute, so this is when you two kissed?" I ask.

"What do you mean? That's the reason you stormed out and we have just been sitting in here since" Chica replies.

"Wait, so where's Toy Chica? And Mangle?" I ask.

"Foxy are you feeling ok? There's no one here by those names" Chica says.

"Ok, oh god. Alright uh. How long till the new animatronics come?" I question them.

"Well, about two days or so. Why?" Bonnie asks me back.

"I think I may have had a dream of the future. It feels almost too real" I stutter.

"Whoah Foxy calm down. Just sit down and tell us about it" Chica says. She has me sit down on the bed in the room and o begin my story.

"So, when the new animatronics come, everyone will have a counterpart. They are all different looking and they are called the "Toy" versions of us. My-" I am cut off by a question I didn't expect.

"What is my Toy version like?" Chica asks.

"Chica I'll tell you later. But right now I can say there will be a disaster and we must avoid it by making better choices this time. If we fail, we could lose some people and if we do terrible we could end up losing more than I expect" I say.

"Wait a minute, what if your dream isn't true about the future?" Bonnie asks.

"Would you rather be prepared for the future or not?" I snap at him.

"Fine, lets listen to your plan to keep the future safe" He whines.

"Alright everyone sit down, here we go" I say to them. I begin to explain everything that happened in my dream.

2 days later

Foxy's POV, 1:35 A.M. Parts and Service room.

I begin to walk out and make my way to kids cove. I'm holding in one hand a bundle of flowers and nothing in the other since it's a damn hook. I walk inside and see my beautiful treasure yet again.

"It's been so long" I whisper.

"hello?" She says.

"Hello matey, I be Foxy the Pirate. I be your newest crew mate!" I say. She smiles at me and I smile back. I'm doing better this time than I did last time!

"Well since ye be my first mate, lets explore our new Cove!" She calls out. We both rush inside the ship and I am happy as can be. After we explored the whole thing we went back to her room to chat.

"So Mangle, how are ye?" I ask..

"Wait, how do you know my name already?" She replies.

"Lass if I told you, you would think I'm a mad man" I laugh.

"Well, I don't care. Tell me. I'm interested now" she giggles.

"Well it started with a dream" I reply.

Toy Chica's POV, 1:45 A.M.

I wake up on the Show Stage and I'm greeted with my new band members. We were made with memories of each other so no introduction was needed. I then go to Kids Cove to visit what is suppose do be my best friend. I step foot inside the Cove and see the beautiful ship Mangle lives in. I walk inside the ship and proceed to the room labeled captians quarters. I walk in and see there is another fox that isn't in my memory here. He looks hot and pretty well built for a fox.

"Hello Toy Chica" the crimson fox says as he gets up and hugs me.

"Who are you and get off of me" I say as I push him away.

"Toy Chica calm yourself! He's my older version and he has met all of us before" Mangle blurts out.

"What do you mean? That's Impossible" I say.

"well consider it possible now because I know that you, think I'm hot" The red fox replies. I blush as that was my first thought when I seen him.

"Ok I believe you. But just how have you met us before?" I ask.

"Here we go, Lets go get Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie I'll explain everyrhing" He groans. I can only imagine he's told mangle already.

15 minutes later...

"And that is what will happen in the future and why I know all of you already" Foxy says. All of us at sitting on the show stage when Foxy told the story. It was a but embarrassing to hear what me and Mangle did and how we acted around him.

"So uh, I clearly understand our relationship Foxy and I thought I'd ask if we did end up being a couple or if Toy Chica got you or even Chica" Mangle asks Foxy.

"Lass I didn't quite get to that in the dream" he blankly replies.

"Well why not get to it now?" She giggles and smiles at him. She knew she was going to have him which was unfair since I couldn't help how I was in his dream.

"How about we don't, because now I physically get to be with all of you and actually experience time with all of you" Foxy says. This raised my hopes of being able to get Foxy to like me.

"So uh, who wants to meet there older versions huh?" Foxy questions us all. We all nod excitedly except for Mangle who was lost in thought while staring at Foxy.

"All of ye just wait they'll be right here in a second". He says before running off.

 **Hot damn I hope all of you loved that twist in the story. Now I don't want to disappoint you all but this story is going to end at chapter 20, BUT! I will be asking all of you if you would like a sequel or not so I know if you would ya know, want more on this story. Well that's it for today everyone, I'll see all of you in the next chapter! BUH BYE!**


	19. Closing The Book

**Hello everyone! I would like to added that this story is coming to an end. This is our final chapter of this story and I'm very sad to say I don't know if a sequel will be released. I will talk more about this in the post chapter author note. Lets finish this story up!**

Chapter 19-Closing the Book

Foxy's POV with unknown time, Stage Area.

After I showed and introduced everyone to there counter parts, Mangle decided to sit next to me on the show stage.

"Hey Foxy?" She asks.

"What is it lass?" I reply.

"So, will I be spending everyday with you now?" She questions.

"well of course lass..I will be here forever and never leave you or the rest of our friends" I answer. She giggles and hugs me tightly.

Toy Chica's POV

Last ever Toy Chica POV.

I walk to Toy Bonnie and sit next to him on the stage. I blush seeing as I was making a move to get his attention.

"Hey Toy Chica, how you doing?" Toy Bonnie asks. I feel myself get extremely red and I feel nervous being around him.

"Oh uh, hey Bonnie..um...I'm fine...how about you?" I stutter. He laughs at me because of my stuttering.

"I'm doing great now.I'm Glad you joined me, no one seems to want to talk to me" He replies.

"Oh Bonnie, it's only been a day or so. Just give it time, all of us will be talking and hanging out together all the time" I giggle. He hugs me and I hug him back.

"ooooo" I hear coming from behind me. I break the hug to see Chica and Bonnie smiling at us.

"What are you two doing?" I ask them both.

"oh you know, just seeing what everyone is up to, and I see we should leave you two alone" Chica laughs. I blush and feel a little annoyed as to hearing this.

"Alright Chica come on, lets leave these two alone" Bonnie says pulling Chica away. I wave goodbye to them and Chica winks at me. What a weird girl, supposed she's my counterpart. I look over to my right to see Mangle and Foxy going to Kids Cove. I can only imagine what they are going to do.

Bonnie's POV

Last ever Bonnie POV.

I walk into the kitchen with Chica and she kisses my cheek.

"Woah, what was that for?" I ask.

"Oh well, I see Foxy has his new girl so I decided I should move on" she replies.

"Damn that was fast" I laugh. She joins in the laugh and hugs me.

"want to make something with me?" She questions me.

"well sure, but do you know how to cook?" I shoot back.

"OF course! I was never used for cooking though. It let more people be employed, I was the back up cook" she giggles. I'm taken back a bit seeing as she never has cooked infront of any of us.

"Well lets get to it! What should we make then sweetheart?" I ask.

"Wow sweetheart? That was fast but, I like it. How about we make everyone some pizza?" She says.

"Sounds good. Lets get started before it gets to late" I respond.

Freddy's POV

Last ever Freddy POV.

I stand next to my counterpart, inspecting him and how he looks compared to me.

"Damn man, you going to say something or just stare?" Toy Freddy says to me.

"Oh sorry, just looking at how you are an upgrade compared to me" I laugh. He smiles at me which is weird seeing as I'm somewhat getting along with him.

"Well uh, you are a bit taller and you look well built. If anything I'm worse than you" Toy Freddy smirks.

"ah don't say that. You were built for kids and well, I look like I'm built to scare kids" I laugh.

"Well you have a point. So do you like chess? Just thought if you might like the same things I like" Toy Freddy asks.

"Hell yes man. Do you got a chess board?" I question him.

"yeah I'll go grab it" Toy Freddy smiles.

Mangle's POV

Last ever Mangle POV.

I lay next to Foxy on my bed. I kiss him on the snout and he hugs me. We pulls me closer to him and snuggles with me as we lay and stare into each others eyes.

"Foxy, you are so perfect" I laugh.

"And you lass, are amazing. You are what I'd call my treasure. Something so valuable I'd defend it with my life" he says. I blush and give him a long passionate kiss.

"Foxy, how do you always know what to say?" I giggle.

"Oh please, this is my second time with you. This is just the beginning baby" he laughs. I lay my head on his chest and he lays his head on top of mine.

"I love you Foxy, and I hope I never lose you" I say as I close my eyes.

"You mean the world to me Mangle. And I would never let anything split us apart. I love you and I will always be there for you, no matter what" he whispers in my ear. We both drift off to sleep, cuddled up together.

Golden Freddy's POV

I sit, invisible to everyones eye on the stage. It's to be that putting Foxy through the dream will benefit him here in the real world. My job here is done, I've prevented them all from dying and I will continue to guide Foxy on his journey of problems. He has been tested with many emotions and he seems do have a grasp on how to react. Never will this group see another death happen or another unnecessary slaughter. I can say I am proud of everyone and, I hope they will be able to handle the evil that still stirs here. Will someone end up alone, Forever? Only the future holds that answer and we just have to wait to find out.

 **So that's the end! You can see the cliffhanger and you have the power to choose, whether you want a sequel or a new story. Leave a a review for Yes, you want a sequel or, No, you want something new. I am super happy with how this story has turned out and I would like to thank all of you for joining me on a journey I won't forget. Thank you all for reading and, until next time. BUH BYE!**


	20. Thank You All

**Alright everyone, real talk right now. I need to get this off my chest. I just have to thank everyone who inspired me to write stories. I just recently went back and looked at old stories I've read and it made me smile seeing all the fantastic writers. I honestly just love all of you guys and it really does mean a lot when I see your reviews on my stories. Even if it's just saying "Good job" or something like that. I honestly am so thankful for all the support you guys have given me. For real, I was pretty close to never becoming a writer. After I posted my first chapter to my first story I thought people would hate it and reject me from the fanfiction community, but you didn't. So I'm basically just here to say thanks and give all the authors credit for inspiring me to write and do what I do today.**

 **Thank you:**

 **Newbie, for all the constant support and reading my stories.**

 **Snowbeard3, Thanks for the support and always reviewing my stories**

 **Poe's Granddaughter, You are a more recent supporter and thank you. I'm also excited to see the story you are writing that I inspired you to write!**

 **Bloody tiger eye, Thanks for all the reviews and support, just like the others!**

 **Whitewolf 1707, You wrote the story "Insane for Love" that truly made me feel happy inside and inspired me to write "Alone, Forever?",Thank you.**

 **SLAYER-FOX, You wore "The Bright Side" which made me want to write something that could live up to your story. Honestly you are the true MVP.**

 **Writers From Beyond, You wrote "A Private Foxes Love" which was the first FNAF fanfic I ever read. You hold a special spot in my heart and will never be forgotten.**

 **And to anyone I forgot, Thank you! You all are amazing people and I love you! Enjoy my stories and always keep on writing/reading!**


	21. Alone Forever 2?

**Surprise coming soon...Keep an eye out on my posted stories...**

 **8/16/16**

 **Evil hasn't rested...It wants the Treasure...It will kill to get it...It will have it's revenge...**


End file.
